


Till Death Us Do Part

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When SG-1 fails to escape from the Unas, they find unexpected allies on Sokar's planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Us Do Part

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the fanzine Revelation, Volume IV, May 2006.

TILL DEATH DO US PART

Jack threw himself down the hill and rolled, trusting his team to follow him and trusting his instincts that told him this tactic would come as a surprise to their captor; he doubted many of the locals tried to escape their fate. The chain rattled and pulled at his wrist, but followed him down the slope. Scrambling to his feet, Jack looked up the hill; the Unas raised his arms and roared in rage. 

“Go! Go!” Jack urged. Mary took off running into the forest, the rest of them following behind her.

Having no other choice, Jack ran along behind the others, following Teal’c as they wove their way through the forest. He hoped Mary had some destination in mind as she ran, dodging trees and bushes, leaping over fallen trees. The chain rattled heavily behind him, dragging on the ground and Jack hoped it didn’t get caught on anything, the determined progress of those in front of him preventing him from retrieving the excess chain and heavy spike.

Over his labored breathing and the noise of their flight through the woods, Jack was aware of another noise—the ever closer sounds of their captor in hot pursuit. Mary kept running and his team followed, no one lagging behind, the continuous pull on the chain between him and Teal’c somehow reassuring. Jack hazarded a quick glance over his shoulder; the Unas was gaining on them. Drawing on his reserves, Jack ran faster, though the rough terrain prevented them from gaining too much distance. Suddenly the chain around he was holding jerked and they all came to an abrupt stop.

“You cannot escape me!”

Jack looked around desperately for something to use as a weapon against the Unas. If he and Teal’c could overpower the creature—

“Leave them!”

To Jack’s amazement, Simon stood some ten meters in front of them, one of their backpacks at his feet and Teal’c’s staff weapon in his hands.

“You dare to challenge me?” The Unas demanded.

“Shoot it!” Jack shouted at the trembling Simon.

“You shall join them in hell!” And with that proclamation, the Unas drove the spike into a tree behind him.

“Simon!”

Jack tugged impotently on the chain as Mary yelled and the Unas advanced on Simon. 

“You will remain here until I finish this one.”

Jack pulled desperately at the chain, ignoring the pain as the rough metal tore at his hands. “Shoot it!” he yelled at Simon again.

“Simon!” Mary’s voice was desperate now; yet Simon still hesitated.

“Shoot!”

Finally Simon activated the staff weapon and fired, somehow managing to hit the Unas, but it only staggered and kept advancing.

“Again!” Jack commanded.

The staff weapon discharged and Jack knew it had to have been a hit, yet the Unas kept going until he was right in front of the clearly terrified Simon.

“Shoot!” Jack shouted once more; the Unas had to be getting weaker. Simon fired again and Jack could see the spatter of bright green blood as the blast hit the Unas at point blank range; but still the creature lived.

“For this you will pay with your life,” the creature snarled. One swift swing of its massive hand knocked the staff weapon out of Simon’s grasp and to the ground. With a second swift backhand, the Unas sent the now cowering Simon flying through the air.

Mary cried out as Simon landed awkwardly on the ground, but even above her desperate cry O’Neill heard the snap as Simon’s neck fractured. The unnatural stillness and odd angle of the man’s head told Jack they had just lost their chance of escape unless—

“Mary, the staff!” he called to the crying woman. She nodded and reached for the weapon, but it was too far away and they were too late. The Unas returned and batted Mary away as if she was nothing. Jack heard Daniel moan and Sam cry out as the blow to Mary tumbled them to the ground as well, only the fact that he was tethered between Teal’c and the tree kept him upright. Blood dripped down Mary’s face when she staggered to her feet, a look of abject despair and fear filling her face.

“Let that be a lesson to all of you,” the Unas growled, striding swiftly past Jack and easily pulling the spike out of the tree.

“Oh come on now, Unas,” Jack managed to drawl, “you really didn’t think we wouldn’t try and escape?”

The Unas didn’t reply, but merely snarled and yanked on the chain. The manacles dug cruelly into his wrists, but Jack didn’t make a sound and having no other choice, followed after their captor. Teal’c raised an eyebrow when he passed by him, but Jack just shook his head. The Unas would be too wary now, their next chance for escape would have to come later—and hopefully before they were taken through the Stargate.

The Unas strode forward with renewed vigor, bypassing Simon’s fallen body without even a second glance. The chain on his wrist tightened momentarily and Jack glanced over his shoulder. Carter had snagged the backpack that Simon had discarded, the Unas hadn’t noticed and Teal’c was keeping his large bulk directly in front of Carter. Good girl, Jack thought grimly, before turning his attention back to the path in front of them. He knew she wouldn’t be able to take the backpack through the gate and he had no idea whose pack it was and what was in it, but anything was better than the nothing they currently had.

Not wanting to arouse suspicion, Jack kept his eyes fixed on the Unas’ backside. They hadn’t walked for very long when the forest thinned and the Unas dragged them up a steep slope. There was a muffled cry behind him and then the chain pulled tight.

“Stop!” Daniel called urgently. The Unas paused and Jack turned around, Mary had fallen and Daniel was straining to get to her. She looked terrible, her face even paler, the blood bright and stark, and he wondered if she had been more seriously injured by the Unas than she first appeared. Even from where he stood, Jack could see the uneven rise and fall of her chest and her labored breathing.

There was enough slack in the chain that Daniel was able to reach her and helped her to her feet. He whispered something to her and she nodded and leaned heavily against him; somehow managing to stagger along next to him. The Unas merely grunted and started back up the hill, not slowing his pace at all for the injured woman. 

It wasn’t long before they crested the hill and the Stargate loomed ominously in front of them. The Unas drove the spike firmly into the ground at the edge of the clearing around the ‘gate and strode to the DHD. Jack tugged experimentally at the chain, but as he suspected, the spike was firmly embedded in the ground. He glanced at Carter, she had wisely dropped the backpack and he could tell the pockets of her jacket were fuller. Jack raised an eyebrow and she shook shuffled closer to him while Teal’c stood between them and the Unas.

She fumbled briefly with her sleeve, looking all the time in the direction of the Unas and the DHD; the gate already spinning as it dialed. There was the cold press of metal into his hand and Jack quickly slipped the knife she passed him up his sleeve. It was less than he had hoped for, but still better than nothing. Unfortunately in their current situation, there was no way he—or even Teal’c—could take out the more powerful Unas with just a knife. He’d just have to hope he would be able to hang onto it once they reached their destination.

The last chevron locked and the energy vortex whooshed and then settled into what was usually a comforting sight—but not this time. The silent Unas easily pulled the spike out of the ground and with a rough tug started toward the gate. Jack couldn’t ignore the sense of foreboding he felt as the Unas disappeared into the event horizon, the chain pulling him and his team relentlessly closer to hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My Queen.” Sokar stood at the entrance to her chambers and held out his arm and she let her hand lightly rest on the fine red and gold brocade fabric of his robe. His voice and manner was coolly impersonal, as they were any time he approached her—even in the intimacy of her bedchamber, when she was forced to endure his cold touch and more. Walking obediently beside him, Amaunet let none of her true feelings show. To do so would endanger something she held even more precious than her life—an unusual feeling for a Goa’uld—but feelings she held none of the less for her child. 

Sokar had captured her not long after her lord Apophis had been reported lost in battle. The small contingent of Jaffa left to defend her had been woefully inadequate when faced with the might of Sokar’s army. After several long weeks of torture, where he had repeatedly killed and then revived her in his sarcophagus, Sokar had finally believed that she did not know what had become of her child. It suited his perverted purposes however, to keep her with him as his queen. Whether he truly valued her as a Queen or if he merely hoped her continued presence would somehow lead him to her child, she didn’t know and it didn’t matter. She had been raised to be a consort to a king, so she accepted her position with a calm grace and tolerance that she instinctively knew both amused and infuriated her new Lord. 

Even on their wedding day, when he had revealed the presence of her beloved Apophis to her and forced him to watch as they were wed, she had kept her true feelings carefully controlled. But the knowledge that he was alive gave her new hope; a burning desire to escape and be reunited with her true lord and her child. And any hope for escape lay in her ability to appease her current Master. So, she played the role of his Queen and bided her time, waiting for the day when she would be free from the devil’s touch.

The Jaffa guarding the entrance to Sokar’s throne room stood stiffly at attention when their lord passed by; Amaunet barely spared them a second glance, though she could had carefully memorized the placement and schedule of all the guards. The many flickering fires that Sokar favored, to reinforce his interpretation of hell, burned almost merrily throughout the throne room. She found the whole red, black and gold color scheme oppressive, but accepted that it was all for the purpose of setting the appropriate atmosphere for her husband’s version of hell. Walking gracefully up the steps of the low dais, Amaunet let her lord lead her to an ornate bench positioned just behind his larger throne.

Amaunet sat down, positioning herself for maximum effect with her long skirts flowing around her and nodded briefly at Kadan, who stood at a discreet distance behind Sokar’s throne. She didn’t trust Kadan any more than she trusted any of the other minor Goa’uld in Sokar’s service, but he had always treated her with a kindness that had made her feel not quite so alone. Kadan nodded in return and she thought he was going to say something when the voice of Sokar’s First Prime echoed through out the chamber.

“Eytan has returned with the new slaves, my lord.”

This was the sixth time Amaunet had been present for the viewing of the new slaves; and it interested her as little this time as it had on previous occasions. The humans that the Unas returned with from the various planets in Sokar’s domain were of little use to her, the males usually only fit to work in the mines and the females in the scullery, or if they caught her husband’s twisted eye, the brothel. So she paid little attention when the foul-smelling Unas lumbered into the chamber, dripping putrid green blood and who knows what else all over the marble floor, five chained humans trailing behind him.

“My Queen?”

Amaunet was surprised when Sokar stood and once more held his arm out to her. Standing, she obediently placed her hand on his arm. “Yes, my lord?”

“You have expressed the desire for a lotar.” Sokar inclined his head toward the Unas and his ragtag group of slaves, “You may have your pick of this lot.”

Amaunet forced a smile to her face, now regretting her impulsive request. Having a lotar was within her right as a Queen, but she also feared the constant presence of a personal slave might impede her goal to escape, which was why she had refused any of the slaves Sokar had previously offered, knowing that she would never be able to trust them. Walking slowly at his side as they descended from the dais, she realized this could be her opportunity to obtain a slave she could trust, by taking one who had never been in service before.

“Kneel before you God!” the Unas roared, yanking on the chain. The humans dropped to their knees and Amaunet carefully studied their sullen faces, never once betraying her shock and surprise when she recognized two very familiar faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kadan grimaced, swallowing down the bile that automatically arose every time he had been witness to this particular ceremony. It went against everything he believed to stand idly by as these poor souls were sold into hell. His only comfort lay in the knowledge that his time here and the information he obtained would one day lead to freedom for all humans from the tyranny of the Goa’uld. 

Normally Sokar only made a cursory examination of the slaves, sending the men to the mines and the occasional attractive female to the brothel, so his interest was piqued when the Goa’uld requested Amaunet to accompany him. He unashamedly listened to the low conversation between Sokar and his Queen—her presence something that had been of equal surprise to him when he had first arrived at Delmak. So, Amaunet was to be given a lotar; Kadan decided to pay more attention this time. 

Kadan knew his heart skipped several beats, fear and anxiety taking root in his stomach, the sudden nausea churning uneasily inside him, when he got his first good look at the new slaves. The quiet murmur of warning from his symbiote gave him the strength he needed to stand calmly on the dais and look down upon the proceedings with the appropriate disdain. But meanwhile his heart and his mind raced. God, it couldn’t be possible…how had his daughter and the rest of SG-1 ended up prisoners of Sokar’s pet Unas?

Only Selmak’s help enabled Jacob to hang onto his persona as Kadan, his tightly reined panic intensifying when he realized that Amaunet would also recognize SG-1, or at least her host would, if any remnants of Sha’re remained. So it was with no small amount of amazement that Jacob watched as Amaunet calmly examined each of the proposed slaves and finally spoke.

“You dishonor me, my husband, by presenting the sholvah,” she spat out the word, “as a potential lotar for your queen.”

Jacob felt Selmak’s shock at Amaunet’s unexpected criticism of her husband and both waited tensely for his reply. 

Sokar’s mouth tightened, but he merely smiled. “I meant no offense,” he answered mockingly, before turning to his First Prime. “Why was I not informed that the sholvah had been captured?”

Raanan, Sokar’s First Prime, dropped to his knees, lowering his head in abject obeisance. “Forgive me, my lord,” he groveled. “I was not aware that Eytan had acquired such a prize.”

Sokar looked more bored than upset, Jacob thought grimly, by the whole turn of events. “You will apologize to your Queen, Raanan, it is her forgiveness you must seek.” He then turned to the Unas. “How did you come to obtain the sholvah and his Tau’ri companions?”

“They were on Menotta, my lord Sokar. The Canon had them as part of the offering.”

“You have done well. Karalon will have your payment.” Sokar dismissed the Unas, who bowed subserviently and made his escape from the throne room.

Raanan, who had remained on his knees, scooted closer to Amaunet, kissing the hem of her skirt. “My lady, please forgive your humble servant.” Jacob was surprised when the man dared to look up at Amaunet. “But perhaps you will find one of the other slaves to your liking?”

Amaunet frowned, turning away from Raanan, who still knelt with his head lowered, and once more walked the line of the slaves. Jacob was proud of how calmly SG-1 knelt there, Sam looked more composed and elegant than Amaunet ever could and O’Neill—thankfully—kept his smart mouth closed for once. The young girl chained next to Daniel was the only one he didn’t recognize, the strained look on her pale and bloodied face a testament to what must’ve been rough treatment at the hands of the Unas. Of course, the Unas didn’t look like it had fared much better, it must’ve taken some fight for him to bring SG-1 with him. Jacob also knew every member of SG-1 had to have recognized Amaunet, but you would never know it to look at their faces.

“I will take this one,” Amaunet suddenly announced, pointing at Daniel.

Sokar laughed, the first genuine laugh Jacob had ever heard from the man. Daniel frowned and Jacob held his breath, certain that Daniel was about to give the game away, when a quick look from O’Neill caused him to shut his mouth without saying a word. Jacob immediately sense Selmak’s worry at these unexpected developments. Amaunet had to have recognized Daniel, yet here she was picking him as her most trusted personal slave. “We must watch her closely, old friend,” Selmak murmured and Jacob nodded slightly in agreement.

“Very well, my lady. You may have this skinny, weak-eyed Tau’ri as your lotar.” And with a slight gesture towards Raanan, the First Prime quickly rose to his feet and unfastened the manacles around Daniel’s wrists, dragging him out of the line-up. Apparently bored with the proceedings now, Amaunet strolled back to the dais without a second look at her new lotar.

“What of the others, my lord?” Raanan queried. Jacob listened anxiously for Sokar’s reply.

“Send the sholvah to Netu, we will see how long he lasts in his personal hell,” Sokar sneered. Raanan nodded, one of the other Jaffa unfastening the chain that held Teal’c in with the others, but still leaving his wrists manacled. Teal’c was roughly jerked to his feet, his face impassive beneath what Jacob knew to be tightly controlled rage.

Sokar paused in front of O’Neill then and gripped his jaw between his hands before roughly releasing him. “Send this one to Netu as well,” he ordered. Jacob was more than a little shocked that Jack didn’t have a smart comment to make, but also equally thankful that he exercised restraint. The last thing they needed was to draw any more attention to themselves. Raanan nodded and unfastened O’Neill’s chains and dragged him over to Teal’c, chaining the two men together; which left only the two women. 

“Send the dark haired girl to the scullery,” Sokar commanded dismissively.

Jacob tensed when Sokar approached Sam, not sure what he would do if the Goa’uld threatened her in any way.

Sokar stopped in front of Sam, lightly running his fingers through her blonde hair, a puzzled look passing over his face before he spoke. “And this one to the brothel.”

Jacob immediately stepped down off the dais, revealing his presence and ignoring Selmak’s cries of warning. “My lord,” he said firmly, keeping his head bowed low. “If I might be so bold as to ask a boon.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob saw Sam stiffen and he prayed she—and the rest of SG-1—would continue to keep their mouths shut. 

“Speak Kadan, before I lose my patience.”

“The woman is most attractive and I have heard tales of the Tau’ri…” Jacob let his voice trail off, hoping he sounded lecherous enough.

“And you wish to have her for yourself?” Sokar laughed again, the tone slightly more malicious this time. “I should kill you for your temerity, but you have proved a most valuable servant. If this woman pleases you, you may have her.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Jacob bowed low. “You are most generous in sparing my life and giving me the woman—“

“Enough, Kadan.” Sokar dismissed him with an abrupt wave of his hand. “Take the woman before I change my mind and kill the both of you.”

“Yes my lord.” Jacob continued to grovel, much to Selmak’s annoyance, “Thank you, my lord.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam pace the small suite nervously. It had been over an hour since her father had chosen her as his concubine in Sokar’s throne room. She had since learned that his name here was Kadan and that he had been a member of Sokar’s court for almost four months. He must’ve been sent on this particular mission as soon as he’d returned from Earth after they had tracked down Seth and been out to visit Mark. Her father was going to be so pissed—and Selmak wasn’t going to be anymore pleased. 

She doubted it mattered that what had happened had been beyond their control and she shivered when she thought of what might have happened to her if her father hadn’t been here. The whole pyramid gave her the creeps, it was just as gaudy and ostentatious as other Goa’uld pyramids she’d been in, but combined with the whole red, black and gold color scheme—along with the fire braziers that burned everywhere, it definitely had a hellish atmosphere. Her father’s suite of rooms were not quite as bad, which was a relief; evidently the lesser members of court didn’t rate the same extravagant décor as Sokar’s chambers. 

Sam paused in her pacing when she heard footsteps out in the corridor and then the voices of her Jaffa guard and her father, his voice reverberating in the deeper tones of Selmak.

“Your prize awaits you, Lord Kadan.”

“Thank you, Tyrell. You may leave.”

She caught a glimpse of the burly Jaffa bowing when the door opened, the torch light in the hallway flickering on the gold highlights interwoven into his red uniform. Her father stepped into the room, looking nothing like her father in his elaborate robes. She immediately rushed to him, only to be stopped by Selmak’s cold voice. “Kneel before you master, slave.”

Sam searched his face, seeing fear and worry in his dark eyes and she obeyed, kneeling and lowering her head. When he finally pulled her up into his embrace, she almost sobbed with relief. “Be quiet, kiddo, and play along,” he whispered in her ear. “Tyrell won’t go too far.”  
She nodded, squeezing her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened now that she was with him. When she felt him move, she reluctantly loosened her grip on him. 

Selmak spoke again, his voice loud enough to carry out into the hall. “You shall learn the proper way to tend to your master.” When he took her hand, Sam followed him into the adjoining bedroom. There wasn’t a door to the spacious room that she had investigated earlier, the living space dominated by a huge canopied bed with elaborate brocade curtains. Jacob gestured for her to get onto the bed and she did, scooting to the far side, watching silently as he lit the wall sconces and pulled the curtains, cocooning them in relative privacy.

When he held out his arms again, she scooted close to him and just let him hold her for a long moment. “We’ll have some privacy here,” he said softly and then held her out at arm’s length. “Now tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Oh Dad,” she murmured, sniffing and wiping at her nose. Jacob reached into a pocket on his voluminous robe and pulled out a handkerchief, which she gratefully accepted. “We were just on a routine mission to this planet and it all went to hell.” She laughed, her voice almost breaking, “Literally.” It didn’t take long to explain what had happened, her father listening intently to her quiet account of their capture and resultant trip to Delmak. 

When she was finished, she looked at her father. “What I don’t understand, is why didn’t Sokar sense the naquadah in my blood?” 

“He probably couldn’t sense you because of all the other Goa’uld present in the chamber, not to mention the Jaffa and the naquadah in the blood the Unas was covered with.” 

“Could be,” she speculated, just relieved that he hadn’t. “Okay, now that you know what happened to us, just what are you doing here? And what is Amaunet doing here?”

Jacob grimaced. “I’m on a mission, as you probably already guessed. As for Amaunet? She’s Sokar’s new queen.” 

“That was fast, how long as Apophis been dead?” she asked. “Six months?”

“Unfortunately Sam, I’ve discovered that Apophis isn’t dead. Sokar has him imprisoned down on Netu.”

Sam spoke slowly. “Isn’t that where Sokar sent the Colonel and Teal’c?”

“Yes, it’s his twisted version of hell, a moon orbiting Delmak that he’s transformed into a prison planet, with an atmosphere that is toxic and inhospitable to human life.”

Her blood ran cold. “So they’re going to die?”

“No,” her father reassured her, “the denizens live underground, where a minor Goa’uld named Bynarr rules over them.”

Sam absorbed the information, remembering Sokar’s comment about Teal’c going to his own personal hell. God only knew what was going to happen down on Netu once Apophis discovered Teal’c was there as well. At least the Colonel would be with him, which only left Daniel. “So why is Amaunet here?”

Jacob bowed his head and when he looked up, she caught the faint flash of his eyes before Selmak spoke. “It is common practice for the Queen of a captured Goa’uld to become the property of the conquering Goa’uld. But beyond that, Jacob and I believe that Sokar is hoping to get his hands on her Harcesis child.”

Sam replied slowly, “Amaunet doesn’t know where he is….” She paused, all the possible reasons why Amaunet might want Daniel running through her brain, before she settled on the one that made the most sense, “but Daniel does.”

“And that probably explains why she picked him as her Lotar,” her father answered, “and didn’t give away his identity to Sokar. She’s hoping to get the child’s location from Daniel.”

“He’ll never tell her,” Sam said firmly. 

Jacob shrugged. “She has means at her disposal that he may not be able to resist.” His head lowered briefly and when he looked up, Selmak spoke. “Our main concern now is to get you and the rest of your team off of Delmak without compromising our mission.”

“Can we do that without damaging your position here?”

His head dropped again and when he looked at her, she was once more talking to her father. “Selmak is working on that. Sokar is massing his troops and while he’s entrusted me with some of the preparations, there are still some details I don’t know—which may be vital to our intelligence.”

“So what do we do?”

Jacob pulled an elaborate time piece out of his pocket, opening the case and then frowning. “I have to attend a meeting with Sokar and his other advisors.” He pocketed the watch. ”While I’m at the meeting, I’ll arrange to have some food sent to you and have one of the maids come and help you wash up and provide you with more appropriate clothing.” Sam frowned and her father smiled briefly. “All part and parcel of your new role, kiddo.” She rolled her eyes but nodded, she would die before she’d do anything that might reveal her father’s true identity.

“And then what? Work on a plan to get us out of here?”

“All in good time, Sam.” Jacob’s dark eyes grew serious. “Sokar is on his guard. There has already been an incident in his court, the identity of the operative I replaced was discovered and he had to flee for his life. Whatever we do has to be done with stealth and great cunning.”

“So I just cool my heels here in your rooms? Like a good little girl?”

Jacob smiled and playfully pinched her cheek. “Yes, just like that, Sam.” He lowered his head and when he looked up she had no trouble recognizing the expression on his face, she had seen it plenty of times growing up. “I don’t have to tell you to lay low and not get into trouble, do I?”

“No,” she answered soberly. “I won’t do anything to give away your position—or our relationship.”

Jacob nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the check before pulling back the bed curtains. Sam scooted across the bed, getting out behind him. He paused at the door and leaned close, whispering in her ear, “Show time.”

Sam nodded in understanding and followed several paces behind him, into the other room. He stopped right in the middle of the room and turned to face her. ”I’m sorry, Sam,” Jacob mouthed almost silently, raising his hand. 

Sam braced herself for the blow; the open-handed slap stung more than it hurt, and sounded impressively loud, which she imagined was her father’s whole intent. She caught a glimpse of movement by the door way when she let out an appropriate cry and dropped to her knees, keeping her head bowed.

“You will learn the proper way to attend to your new Lord or you can expect more of this!” Selmak’s voice rang out loudly in the room; she stiffened when she felt his hand in her hair, but his grip was gentle when he pulled her head back. “Use this time to reflect on your new position, slave. When I return I expect to receive a more appropriate welcome.”

Tyrell suddenly loomed in the doorway. “Do you require assistance, Lord Kadan?”

Jacob winked at her and released her hair; Sam bowed her head almost to the floor, more to hide her smile than to impress Tyrell, but hoping none the less that she looked appropriately chastised and subservient.

“I am perfectly capable of handling this pathetic excuse for a woman, Tyrell.”

“Of course, my lord,” Tyrell answered. His tone was so ingratiating that Sam longed to jump up and wipe off the smirk that she knew was on the Jaffa’s face, but restrained herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to get her father into trouble and end up in the brothel—or worse. 

Sam waited and kept her head bowed until she could no longer hear the sound of their footsteps down the hallway before rising. With nothing to do but wait until the maid came, Sam resumed her pacing—and her worrying for the rest of her team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack coughed when the cargo ship took off, the swirling dust mixed with the hot air seared his lungs. “Well this sucks,” he groused, rubbing his wrists where the manacles had been and looking around at their surroundings. They were apparently on Netu and it did seem like hell—blood red sky, the oppressive heat and smell of sulfur strong in the thick atmosphere, the terrain rocky and seriously lacking in any life. 

“It does indeed,” Teal’c agreed solemnly.

“Where to now?” he asked, not really expecting a reply. Conditions on the planet seemed too toxic to support life and unless Sokar expected them to die on the surface, they needed to find shelter. Now that they were no longer under the scrutiny of any guards, Jack finally had the opportunity to secure the knife Carter had passed him. It took a bit of finagling, but he finally managed to get the knife and sheath fastened bandolero style around his chest. He wouldn’t be able to get to it real easily, but at least it was concealed. 

“There appears to be a structure of some sort up ahead, O’Neill.”

Jack squinted through the murky air, Teal’c was right, he could see the vague outline of a building. “On to hell then,” he murmured dryly, heading in the direction of the building. As they drew closer, Jack could see it was more of a ruined temple—or a structure designed to look that way, the façade pitted and crumbling, one of the support columns collapsed. The door hung crookedly and Jack could see the faint outline of hieroglyphs on its surface.

“What does it say?” he asked Teal’c, who appeared to be studying the faded images.

“It is the entrance to the Underworld.”

“Ah, well, by all means.” Jack pushed open the door, it creaked perilously on its hinges and peered inside. The small antechamber was dark, lit only by two flickering torches positioned on either side of another door. Jack turned to Teal’c and shrugged. “What do you think?”

“We will not survive very long on the surface, O’Neill. This appears to be our only choice.”

“Some choice,” he muttered, but he entered the small room anyway. The inner door opened easily, the long corridor in front of them lit with the same flickering torches. Jack started walking, not too surprised when the ground started sloping downward and the supporting walls took on an unfinished texture, reminding him of a cave. At one point the path turned into a steep series of stairs, worn smooth by countless footsteps and the cave-like atmosphere became more pronounced. The walls were moist and he could hear the faint dripping of water along with the occasional hiss of steam.

The tunnel, for he couldn’t really call it a corridor anymore, had narrowed. With his head almost brushing the top of the tunnel now, Jack finally emerged into a larger chamber. “Well, it's certainly not Emerald City,” he commented, looking around. It looked like they were in the midst of ruined city, he could see the remnants of buildings fading into the darkness of the huge cavern. 

“O’Neill.” Teal’c’s voice was filled with an urgency Jack associated with something bad about to happen and before he realized it, they were surrounded by horde of dirty men, their ragged clothing hanging on them in tatters and their eyes filled with hostility.

“Howdy, folks,” Jack drawled while the crowd advanced on them. “We're new in these parts. I know it's hard to tell, but it's true.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No thanks, really, it’s not necessary. I’ve been bathing myself since I was a child.” Daniel snatched the towels out of the young woman’s arms and backed further into the steaming bath chamber. She finally seemed to accept his protests, because she made a slight curtsey and left. Daniel cautiously peered out the doorway, there was no one left in the adjoining anteroom. He didn’t bother to check past the anteroom, he already knew there would be two guards stationed outside the door, waiting to take him to Amaunet once he was cleaned up.

Returning to the bath chamber, Daniel started undressing. No point in postponing the inevitable, he decided gloomily, sooner or later he’d have to face Amaunet. God, talk about a bizarre set of circumstances. First they were captured by the Unas and taken to hell. And as if that wasn’t crazy enough, Amaunet was the devil’s consort and Jacob was a member of his court. Not to mention Amaunet picking him as her lotar. She obviously had some hidden agenda—just as they all did. 

Daniel carefully folded his BDUs, frowning at the neat pile of clothing that the maid had left. He picked up the first item, which turned out to be a sleeveless tunic in a deep, blood-red color. Laying the tunic back down, he wondered idly what would happen if he put his BDUs back on after bathing; but then he remembered the two brawny Jaffa guarding him and decided he didn’t want to be forcibly dressed.

Testing the temperature of the steaming water in the large tub with his hand, Daniel was only mildly surprised to find it was just the perfect temperature. He figured the household staff probably got very good at having everything just perfect, otherwise they would bear the wrath of their masters. Moaning softly with pleasure, Daniel sank down into the hot water, slipping his glasses off and letting his head rest back against the marble side. The hot water felt heavenly, his sore and aching muscles already starting to loosen up from the warmth.

A pang of guilt interrupted the blissful feelings the hot water engendered. How could he be enjoying a bath when his two friends had been sent to hell? Not to mention the fact that he and Sam were effectively slaves of one of the most ruthless Goa’uld in the universe? Of course, he consoled himself, working up a lather with the aromatic soap, at least Jacob was here and Sam was as safe as anyone could be, considering the circumstances. But that still left Amaunet….

To say he had been shocked to see her would have been an understatement. He had assumed she was safely hidden away somewhere, waiting for Apophis to return. At least that is what he had hoped. But perhaps even more shocking were her actions in Sokar’s throne room, when she hadn’t revealed his identity and had chosen him as her lotar. That she had some ulterior purpose, he had no doubt and he would be a fool if he didn’t think that it somehow involved her child.

But no matter what, the hope still burned within him that he would be able to save Sha’re. And no matter how dire his immediate situation, he finally knew where Sha’re was and he would figure out some way to rescue her. Picking up the straight edge the maid had left, Daniel tested it, finding it nice and sharp. He guessed the guards weren’t too worried that he’d get very far with a razor as a weapon, but he still made a note to appropriate one anyway at the earliest opportunity. But not right now…sliding through the water over to the mirror strategically covering one entire wall, Daniel proceeded to shave, only nicking himself once.

The water remained warm long after it should have cooled; perhaps a hidden benefit of living in hell, Daniel decided with a wry grin, water that never got cold. No matter, he had lingered as long in the bath as he dared, he couldn’t put off the unavoidable any longer. Drying himself with one of the large, soft towels, he reluctantly dressed in the garments provided. 

Checking his appearance in the mirror, Daniel decided that it could be worse. The dark red tunic fit loosely, though he thought the black sash that took the place of a belt was slightly effeminate, but he wasn’t in a position to argue. The close-fitting black leather pants were soft and supple—if not a bit tight and the knee-length black boots were a perfect fit. Grimacing, Daniel fastened the studded black leather gauntlets on his wrists, fighting back a sudden image of The Village People singing _YMCA._

Ignoring his reflection, Daniel grabbed his bundle of clothing and left the bath chamber. “Helloo!” he called out and was met immediately by the two Jaffa stationed at the door. With more bravado than he actually felt, Daniel greeted his guards. “Take me to your Queen!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amaunet sat quietly in her chambers, the needle in her hand moving steadily as she placed the tiny stitches on the elaborate tapestry she worked on to fill her hours, her external calm hiding the seething emotions inside her. It had been so long since she had heard even the tiniest flicker from her host, that she had almost been overwhelmed by the flood of emotion when they had first laid eyes on Daniel Jackson. Only the many long months spent hiding her true feelings had allowed her to proceed as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Her host had been filled with joy and relief upon seeing the man who was her husband. And as for herself? Her initial flash of hatred and distrust had been tempered by the quietly whispered words of her host. _“This is our way out. This man will help us to escape. This man will help you.”_ And then the even softer whisper, _“This man will help us find our son.”_

Amaunet’s intense hatred of the Tau’ri—and this man in particular—warred with the daring thoughts of her host. But instead of punishing the impertinent bitch, she continued to listen…and think. There was a cursory knock and then the heavy door to her sitting room was flung open.

“My queen.” The Jaffa bowed. “Your new lotar.” And with that, Daniel Jackson was shoved into the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Amaunet’s heart started to race, the delight and gladness of her host spilling into her own tangled emotions. “Leave us,” she ordered her two handmaids, setting her embroidery aside. The women bowed deferentially and swiftly exited through one of the partially concealed entrances to the room. Amaunet gracefully rose and approached her lotar, who remained standing in the middle of the room, clutching a pile of green clothing to his chest and staring defiantly at her.

“Kneel before your queen,” she commanded automatically.

His defiant look only increased and he replied arrogantly. “We both know you are not my Queen.” 

“Do not force me to call for the guards,” she threatened when he didn’t obey. Impotent rage at her husband filled her; who would not even allow her a hand device with which to punish her slaves. Daniel’s look of surprise at her unexpected verbal threat gave way to one of cold speculation. He tossed his bundle onto a low bench and slowly circled her.

“So…your new husband hasn’t left you any of your toys?” he drawled, his tone insolent.

“I can still easily overpower you.”

“You could,” he agreed, stopping in front of her. “But you won’t. We both know why you chose me.”

She slapped him then, putting all her strength into the blow; satisfaction filling her when he dropped to his knees. Grabbing a handful of the blood-red tunic, she hauled him up and leaned close, her eyes flashing. “Your presence as my lotar,” she hissed softly, “may well benefit both of us. But never forget that my husband knows all and sees all.”

Understanding flashed in the human’s blue eyes and he nodded slowly. “I am here to serve you, my Queen,” he said loud enough for his voice to carry into the hall—and to the ears of the guards.

Amaunet released him and crossed back to the servant’s entrance, pulling one of several tapestry bell cords. “Renata will instruct you in your new duties. Learn well and do not displease me.” Amaunet smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “You will find I can be a generous master to those who serve me well.”

“Yes, my lady,” Daniel murmured. Any further conversation was cut off by the prompt arrival of Renata.

“This is Daniel, my new lotar.” Amaunet returned to her chaise and sat down. “I shall expect him to wait on me this evening.” She picked up her sewing and started stitching. “Instruct him well, or you will experience my wrath.”

Renata bowed and held the door open, waiting for Daniel while he retrieved his precious bundle of clothes. Amaunet deliberately ignored him, though she was aware of his eyes on her as he followed Renata. Only when the door closed behind her two slaves did Amaunet feel some of the tension leave her. If she—and her host—were wrong about Daniel Jackson they risked more torture at the hands of her husband. But if her host was right…. _”Daniel will save us,”_ her host whispered the mantra over and over. _“Daniel will save us.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel followed behind Renata, almost bumping into her when she stopped, opening a door he had almost missed. A light came on almost immediately and Daniel looked around the small room. The only furnishings were a narrow bed, a table and two chairs; a floor-length curtain hung along one wall, hiding what Daniel figured was a closet. 

“This is your room,” Renata told him and sat down in one of the chairs, indicating for him to take the other. Setting his clothes down on the bed, Daniel complied, relieved that the room was free from adornment—and the walls a pale gray, evidently Sokar’s servants were spared his usual decorating scheme.

Daniel wasn’t sure he could be anymore shocked, given the events of the day, but when Renata lowered her head and then looked up at him, her eyes flashing, he was. And then when her voice reverberated quietly in the small room, he couldn’t conceal his shock.

“I am Tok’ra, Daniel Jackson.”

“You’re what? I mean, how?” Daniel took his glasses off and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes then and gazed at her slightly fuzzy image. “For all I know, you could be a Goa’uld pretending to be a Tok’ra pretending to my ally.” He settled his glasses back on his head. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

She laughed, her voice losing the deeper tones of the symbiote. “I do not believe I have any information that would convince you of my identity, Daniel Jackson.” A sad expression filled her face. “My mate Korra was always the one who was up-to-date on the latest news.”

“Did you say Korra?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “We both worked as operatives here in Sokar’s court. Sadly, his identity was uncovered and he was forced to flee.”

“I believe you. I met Korra, just a month ago.”

Relief and joy filled her careworn face. “And he is alive?”

“Yes, we rescued him from a bounty hunter and as far as we know, he returned to Vorash.”

“Thank you, Daniel Jackson. That has lifted a great burden off my heart.”

“So…just what is going on?” Renata sighed at the question and Daniel took the moment to study the woman. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, but guessing the age of a Tok’ra was always a dicey proposition. And if she didn’t look so tired—and worried—he’d say that she was beautiful, her rich red hair a vivid contrast to her pale skin and blue eyes. But the tired and worried part was unusual for a Tok’ra. “I take it our appearance has just complicated your mission?”

That earned him a slight smile. “My mission has been complicated since long before your arrival.” She smiled again, “I will do my best to answer your questions. It is a long story, but I shall try to make it short. Korra and I are part of a Tok’ra cell that infiltrated Sokar’s court. Our mission was to only last a few weeks, but when Korra’s identity was betrayed, it was decided that I should stay on.”

“How come Sokar didn’t suspect you of being a spy?”

“Korra and I were careful not to have any contact, other than what our respective roles required.”

“So why is Jacob here?” At her confused look, he corrected himself, “Selmak.”

“Ah, yes.” She smoothed the material of her skirt. “Well,” she chuckled, “as Mistress of the House, I am privilege to much useful information. However, when it became apparent after the capture of Apophis that Sokar was building his fleet, it was determined that Selmak would be sent in to obtain and then report the information back to the Tok’ra council.”

Daniel absorbed the information. It seemed reasonable, but he still wasn’t satisfied. “So why aren’t you Amaunet’s lotar?”

“It is tradition that a lotar is a non-goa’ulded human.” Renata shrugged. “Also, Amaunet was not captured at the same time as Apophis, but brought here later. She has a deep distrust of any of Sokar’s minions, as well she should. She would not trust me anymore than she trusts Sokar.” Her gaze grew speculative. “This perhaps explains why she chose you as her lotar, but not completely.”

“Yes, well…” Daniel cleared his voice. “I was, well actually, I am married to Amaunet’s host. Sha’re is my wife.”

“Ah…you are that Tau’ri.”

Daniel nodded, a little disconcerted by her comment.

“That fact would have no bearing on Amaunet’s choice,” she said almost dismissively. “The Goa’uld have little regard for their hosts.”

“Well,” Daniel proceeded cautiously, well aware that the information he had was not widely known. “I have something she wants.”

Renata nodded, a look of extreme interest on her face. 

“What could you have that would cause her to risk the wrath of Sokar?”

Daniel paused, his gut telling him to not reveal too much. Was this something he could trust the Tok’ra with? A Harcesis would be a valuable source of information—to both the Tok’ra and the Goa’uld. “Let’s just say it’s something for which she would risk her life.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teal’c stood at what could only be described parade rest and surveyed their surroundings. They had found shelter in a small nook of one of the many large chambers within the cavernous underground prison. That it had one time been a great city, he had not doubt, the maze of ruined structures hiding and protecting the many prisoners Sokar had sent to die in hell. Their initial contact with the other denizens had been almost anticlimactic, the group they had met upon first entering the area had been satisfied to merely glare at them—and then ignore them. 

O’Neill had been reluctant to go deeper into the facility, so they had only explored two further chambers before stopping. There were no guards that Teal’c could see, though he had no doubt that should they try anything, the prison hierarchy would immediately become visible. Right now, the few curious denizens seemed reluctant to have any contact with them—not that he was encouraging them. Teal’c was well aware there would be a hierarchy of sorts amongst the prisoners, he and O’Neill would do well to proceed cautiously until they had ascertained the rudimentary social structure. 

A loud bell or possibly an alarm suddenly rang out through the caverns, echoing throughout the many chambers. “What was that?” O’Neill asked, rousing from the half-doze he had fallen into and struggled to his feet. 

Teal’c observed his comrade carefully, the past few days taking their toll on O’Neill’s normally inexhaustible energy. As for his health, he would need to kel’no’reem soon in order to function at his customary level of efficiency. The deserted area around them burst into life, dozens of people suddenly appeared, clambering out from behind walls and rocks, climbing down ladders and ropes. 

“I do not know, O’Neill,” Teal’c murmured, standing ready as a steady stream of denizens hurried by them. The noise sounded again as the number of people passing by them dwindled down.

“You best come on,” a gravelly voice said. Teal’c scanned the area for the voice, when he heard it again, sounding more amused than annoyed. “Down here,” the voice said and Teal’c felt a sharp rap on his shin. Finally looking down, he found the owner of the voice, a very short man with the disproportionate arms and legs of a dwarf and the insignia of Cronos tattooed on his forehead. 

“Maybe we are in Oz,” O’Neill muttered.

“If you want to eat, follow me.” The small man grinned and started after the others, moving rapidly given his short legs and stature.

“After you,” O’Neill said. Teal’c nodded and followed after the dwarf. Taking careful note of their path, they followed the dwarf deeper into the ruins, finally emerging in the largest room they had seen so far. Joining the restless and noisy group of prisoners standing in a rough sort of line, Teal’c remained on alert. The aroma of some type of foodstuffs was discernable above the other smells and odors of the prison and his stomach growled, and reminding him it had been many hours since they had eaten.

“So,” O’Neill said to the small man they had followed. “Chow time?” The little man looked up at them. “Jack O’Neill.” O’Neill held out his hand and after a moment the dwarf shook it. “And this is Teal’c.”

“I am Bartran, formerly in the service of Cronos.” The little man looked speculatively at them. “And you are the sholvah.”

It wasn’t a question, but Teal’c answered anyway. “I am Teal’c, former First Prime to the dead false god Apophis and free Jaffa.” 

Bartran laughed, causing several of the men in front of them to look back and frown disapprovingly. “Welcome to Netu! As you can see, we have many ‘free Jaffa’ here.” The little man dissolved in a fit of laughter, apparently pleased with some secret joke.

“Did I mention that I’m Colonel Jack O’Neill of SG-1?” O’Neill commented almost petulantly. 

Bartran didn’t look impressed. “Everyone knows the bounty on the sholvah is twice that which is offered for the others,” he scoffed. Teal’c suppressed a smile at O’Neill’s wounded expression.

“Yeah well…be that as it may, is this part of the daily routine around here?”

Shuffling slowly forward as the line moved, Teal’c listened to Bartran. “Twice a day.” The little man suddenly darted forward, dodging and weaving his way through crowd, much to the annoyance of those in front of them, given the grumbling and cries of annoyance. When Bartran reappeared in front of them, he held up two empty wooden bowls. “Here,” he said. “You’ll need these.”

“Ah…thanks.” 

Teal’c merely nodded. “Of what else should we be aware?”

Bartran shrugged. “Stay out of Na’onac’s way.” Teal’c followed Bartran’s stubby arm as he pointed to the head of the serving line where a masked man stood regally, surveying the area and holding a staff weapon. “Thinks he’s a god, but he’s just Bynarr’s so-called ‘First Prime’.” Bartran sneered. “Bynarr is the only ‘god’ down here, stay out of his way as well, unless you enjoy the feel of your brain frying from a hand device.”

“So Bynarr is the head guy down here?”

“Yeah, he’s the ‘Lord of Netu’.” Bartran laughed again. “Like that’s a title to be proud of.”

They were finally at the serving area and Teal’c raised an eyebrow at the ladle of stew that was slopped into O’Neill’s bowl. Wrinkling his nose, Teal’c held out his bowl and decided the name ‘stew’ was being generous for the greasy, lumpy brown liquid dumped into his bowl. Bartran took his food and with a wave, he scurried off, their conversation apparently over. 

Picking up a piece of stale looking bread, he followed O’Neill, who unerringly retraced their path back to their alcove. Perching on a low wall, Teal’c used the bread as a scoop and took a mouthful of the stew. An almost imperceptible shudder ran through him at the taste, but he swallowed it. They would need sustenance.

“That bad?” O’Neill asked, looking dubiously at his own bowl.

“It is edible.”

“Right…edible.” O’Neill sighed, but started eating. “You know,” he said through a mouthful of bread, “I’ll bet that even right now Jake and Carter are working on getting us out of here.”

Teal’c quickly looked around and only answered when he was satisfied that no one was close enough to overhear their conversation. “Jacob Carter may not be in a position to help us, O’Neill. We do not know what his mission with Sokar involves.”

“Well, you can’t tell me asking Sokar for Carter was part of his mission.”

Teal’c nodded. There was little he could say to that. He was well aware of the fate that would have awaited Samantha Carter if her father had not intervened. “And what of Daniel Jackson?”

“Damned if I know.” O’Neill swallowed down the last of his stew. “At the rate things are going, next thing you know, Apophis is going to turn up!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched them from a distance, scarce believing his eyes. The fires of revenge burned deep inside him; but he had waited this long and he could wait until the time was right. To act now would jeopardize his position with Bynarr, it was only a matter of time until he would be in a position to kill the fool and take over his role as Lord of Netu. And once he was Lord of Netu, he would be able to achieve his ultimate goal—the assassination of Sokar and return to his rightful position with the System Lords, his beloved Amaunet by his side. And then he would have his revenge on the sholvah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokar was pleased. The massive build-up of his forces was proceeding as planned and soon he would be poised to bring down the defeat of those who had long held him in disdain. His acquisition of Apophis’ fleet was merely the latest in his plan to finally conquer the other system lords and establish himself as Lord of the Universe. Even the presence of a Tok’ra operative didn’t worry him unduly and it suited him to let the Tok’ra think they had a chance to stop him. Passing his fingers idly through the flame of one of the many blood-red candles that always burned around him, he decided a little entertainment was perhaps in order. 

It had been many days since he had availed himself of the available pool of prisoners with which to amuse himself and now that victory was so close at hand, he could indulge himself. He glanced over at his Queen, she sat obediently at his side, her ever-present stitchery in her hands and her new lotar behind her. Sokar was not a fool and he knew Amaunet had some hidden reason for selecting that particular Tau’ri as her lotar, but for now he was content to let her play her little game. His eyes narrowed, especially when he had the perfect opportunity now to play a game of his own.

“Raanan,” he called to his First Prime. “Is Bynarr here?”

“Yes, my lord.” The Jaffa bowed and nodded to the guards, who promptly opened the great doors to the chamber. Sokar turned his gaze back to the candle flame, ignoring the burly man who scurried into the chamber and bowed at his feet.  
“My lord, I have come as you requested.”

“All is well on Netu?”

Bynarr remained kneeling, a look of confusion on his disfigured face. “Yes, my lord.”

“The two new prisoners?”

“There have been so many of late, my lord,” he replied almost reluctantly. “It is difficult to keep track of all the new arrivals.”

“I wish to arrange a match.” Sokar glanced towards his wife, who had stopped stitching now and looked at him. “Bring me the two new prisoners and Na’onac in three days time.” He was pleased when the color drained out of his queen’s face when he made his announcement, but that was all the reaction she allowed. He wondered maliciously how she would react when her former lord would be forced to fight to the death with his former First Prime—all without the benefit of any Goa’uld technology. 

Amaunet looked his way and flushed, immediately lowering her eyes, when she saw him staring at her. His eyes flickered briefly over her lotar, who maintained the same mildly constipated look he’d assumed ever since his arrival on Delmak two days earlier. Sokar smiled in twisted amusement and waved a dismissal at Bynarr. 

The Lord of Netu slowly backed out of the chamber, bowing almost continuously. “It shall be as you command, my lord.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sighed in frustration, tossing down the book her father had given her to help pass the time. And while she was all for increasing her vocabulary of Goa’uld, reading what essentially boiled down to a Goa’uld version of a Harlequin Romance wasn’t her idea of fun. Grabbing the deck of cards her father had brought her, and even though the cards were nothing like a standard Earth deck, she had quickly established the patterns and laid out a game of solitaire. 

They’d been on Delmak for two days, forty-eight long hours when she hadn’t been outside of her father’s suite of rooms. Meals were brought to her by silent servants, who either wouldn’t—or couldn’t talk to her. She’d seen Mary, but hadn’t been able to talk to her, as she’d always been in the company of another servant or Jaffa. But at least the girl was still alive. Her father was distracted, and from what little had had told her, Sokar was amassing his fleet much faster than anyone had expected and the timeline for his attack had accelerated as well. All of which left her no closer to a viable way of escape. 

Stalled in her game, Sam gathered up the cards and shuffled them. She was worried sick about the Colonel and Teal’c. Oh, she knew they could take care of themselves, but still…imprisoned on hell? She shivered. And then there was the whole Amaunet and Daniel thing. Talk about bizarre…she knew Amaunet could only have one reason for wanting Daniel for her lotar, unless Sha’re had more influence on her host than any of them knew.   
God, she felt so helpless! She couldn’t leave their rooms for risk of exposing her father; Daniel was the personal slave of a vicious and vindictive Goa’uld whose host was his wife; the Colonel and Teal’c were imprisoned on a completely different planet with another vicious and vindictive Goa’uld and just how in the hell was she supposed to engineer an escape right under the nose of the devil?

Hearing footsteps in the outer room, Sam went to the doorway and when she saw her father, she bowed. “Welcome, my lord.”

“Attend me.”

She nodded, keeping her head lowered when he passed by her into the bedchamber. The guards that kept close tabs on everyone in Sokar’s service were accustomed to the routine and she wondered if all the members of the court spent so much time in the pursuit of carnal pleasure. But she looked forward to the relative privacy of the heavily curtained bed when her father caught her up on all that went on outside her luxurious prison.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Safely ensconced behind the curtains in the large bed, Jacob pulled an apple out of his pocket. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Polishing the firm red apple on her gown, she realized her father look more worried than usual. “What’s wrong?” she asked, the apple no longer looking quite so appetizing.

“I don’t know Sam. After the four of you showed up here, I didn’t think this mission could get any more bizarre.”

“But it has?” she hazarded.

Jacob stretched out on the large bed, undoing the top buttons of his robe. “Sokar is arranging one of his matches.”

“Matches?”

“He brings up a couple of prisoners from Netu and has them fight to the death for his amusement.” 

“Kind of like gladiators?”

“Same concept. The victor supposedly gets his sentence comminuted, but they all end up dead.” 

She had the apple halfway to her mouth when she stopped. “No…don’t tell me. Sokar is going to have the Colonel and Teal’c fight each other?”

Jacob grimaced. “Worse, though that might be a matter of opinion. He’s bringing O’Neill, Teal’c and Apophis here in three days for the match.”

Sam felt a rush of giddy relief run through her. “That’s marvelous!” she exclaimed and leaned forward, kissing her father on the cheek.

“Sam, are you feeling all right? I just told you Jack and Teal’c are going to be fighting Apophis to the death.”

“Don’t you see, Dad? It’s perfect. All we have to do is plan our escape for when Sokar brings them back here!” Sam ignored the incredulous look that crossed her father’s face. “No Dad, don’t you see, it will be perfect. Now all we need to do is come up with a plan.”

“Sam—“

“Dad,” she interrupted. “The sooner we’re gone, the sooner you can quit worrying about us and get on with your mission. And besides, don’t you almost have all the information you need?”

“It’s not that simple, Sam, and you know it.”

“No, but it can be. All we need is a little diversion, access to the Stargate or a cargo ship and then we’re gone!”

Jacob shook his head, but then with a brief dip, Selmak spoke. “You are right, Samantha. We must find a way for all of us to leave Delmak.”

“But Selmak, surely you can stay and finish your mission, even if we escape.”

Her father spoke next. “That’s wishful thinking, Sam. What Selmak means is that by taking you as my slave, I’ll be held responsible for your actions—and punished appropriately.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. I know how important this mission is—“

“This isn’t just important to the Tok’ra, Sam, but the entire universe.”

“I know. But we can’t let Sokar kill Teal’c and the Colonel and Daniel and I can’t stay here indefinitely.”

Her father took a deep breath and closed his eyes and she waited anxiously, surprised when he opened his flashing eyes and Selmak spoke. “Your father believes that if we abandon this mission now, he would be letting his feelings for you take precedence over his loyalty to the Tok’ra.”

“It’s too late for that, Selmak.” 

Sam blinked; it was the first time she’d ever heard her father and Selmak talking out loud—to each other. And then her father addressed her, his eyes tender. “I let my feelings for you compromise this mission from the moment I rescued you from Sokar’s brothel.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel carefully lifted the kettle off the burner and poured the boiling water into the teapot. The familiar aroma of the herbal tea filled him with a sad nostalgia. His heart had filled with hope when he’d first discovered the tea Amaunet favored was the same Abydonian blend Sha’re had served him every morning during their brief time together. This small similarity had given him encouragement, a reinfusion of the hope that had kept him going in his search for her. But after her initial outburst, Amaunet remained quiet and pensive, paying scant attention to him.

Setting the tray as Renata had instructed, Daniel wondered if it wasn’t time for him to make a move. He hadn’t seen the Tok’ra woman since that first day. And while he attended Amaunet while she was in court, he’d had no opportunity to contact Jacob. From overheard conversations, he knew Sam was still in Jacob’s quarters, the wild speculation of the Jaffa regarding their relationship almost making him blush. 

On a calculated impulse, Daniel added a second cup to the tray and then folded a beautifully embroidered cloth over it. The fine linen had been embroidered with a somewhat typical ancient Egyptian scene; unremarkable except for one thing he realized, the border was a highly stylized version of the glyphs for Abydos. Something of Sha’re was still there, he was even more convinced of it now, clinging to life in the black chaos that had to be her existence in Amaunet’s mind. 

Daniel left the small kitchen and made his way through the maze of inner corridors that allowed the servant’s access to their master’s quarters and the public rooms of the pyramid. Knocking briefly on the door to Amaunet’s bed chamber before entering, Daniel quietly entered the room. She lay on the bed, her eyes closed and a woven coverlet of Sokar’s trademark blood red material shot through with gold threads covering her. 

“My lady,” was all he said. Since she was alone, he dispensed with the customary kowtowing that was expected of all the slaves. Setting the tray down, Daniel was pleased and intrigued when she didn’t reprimand him. The late afternoon light from Delmak’s sun show weakly through the windows in her chamber, the soft glow of the oil lamps suffusing the room with a seductive intimacy. Daniel felt the dangerous pull of sympathy and unbidden desire as he watched Amaunet wake, her dark eyes soft and vulnerable and her cheeks slightly flushed. But perhaps most seductive of all was her expression, it was open and filled with a wonder he remembered from those long-ago days on Abydos.

“Sha’re?” he whispered.

Beautiful brown eyes flashed. “My host cannot help you.”

Daniel handed her the tea. “Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he answered lightly, masking the sharp pang of disappointment that shot through him. Pouring the second cup of tea, Daniel casually sat down on the bed next to her.

“You overstep your bounds, slave,” she rebuked him, yet there was little conviction in her voice.

“I think it’s time that you and I had a talk.” Daniel took a sip of the tea, savoring the slightly bitter taste. “We can help each other.” He had no intention of ever telling her the location of the child, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use her to get them off this planet and hopefully take her with them—and right into the arms of the Tok’ra, who would then be able to extract Amaunet and return Sha’re to him.

“How can you help me?” Amaunet scoffed.

“Look,” Daniel could feel his patience running thin. “You picked me for your lotar, not Jack, not Sam, not Mary or even Teal’c. It’s time you were honest with me—if that’s even possible for a Goa’uld.”

Her eyes flashed, but the glow dwindled down and when she spoke, her voice possessed none of her usual arrogance. “My life here has been hell.” She looked away, her laugh was bitter and she picked nervously at a loose thread on the coverlet. “That probably amuses you, but Sokar only wants me for two things—to humiliate my lord Apophis…and the child.” She looked at him then and he was stunned by the haunted look in her eyes. “Sokar has done things….” A delicate shiver ran through her and her voice trailed off. Setting her tea cup down, her small hand trembled slightly when she rested it on his. “I can help you and your friends to escape. And I only ask one thing in return, that you take me to my child.”

Daniel clamped down on the rage that flowed through him at the thought of Sokar abusing Sha’re…Amaunet…he wasn’t sure how to make the distinction between the two women in this particular instance. His instincts screamed at him that he couldn’t trust Amaunet, yet he would do everything in his power to save Sha’re…which meant making a deal with Amaunet. And whether he could trust her or not, this was exactly what he had wanted. “You’ve got a deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renata moved briskly through the many twists and turns of the servant’s corridors. When she finally reached her goal, she paused and waited as several kitchen maids passed by, nodding curtly at their hasty curtseys. She waited until they were out of sight and then knocked quietly on the door before slipping inside.

“Renata,” Selmak frowned. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“You should not have risked your life by protecting Jacob’s daughter.” Selmak’s presence here was a source of annoyance, as if the High Council didn’t trust her to carry out the mission. And now he had potentially compromised everything she had worked so hard to achieve.

“She is my daughter as well.”

Renata shrugged, ignoring the sharp reprimand in Selmak’s voice. “You would compromise both of us by your sentiment.”

“I will not argue nor explain my actions to you. Now, why have you risked coming here?”

“You will wish to help the Tau’ri escape and you will need my help.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When SG1 was four hours over due, Hammond wasn’t too upset. The mission was probably just taking longer than expected. And even at twelve hours, he wasn’t overly concerned. A little annoyed, perhaps, that they hadn’t reported in, but not too concerned. SG1 was the best and he had ever confidence in them. At twenty-four hours his concern had transformed into worry and he sent a MALP through. Everything was quiet on the other end of the gate, no evidence of anything untoward. Hammond decided to give them twenty-four more hours and if there was still no sign of SG1, then he’d send a UAV through with a contingent of marines on standby. And then at thirty-six hours, the Stargate activated.  
“Unscheduled off-world activation.” Even over the loud speaker Hammond could hear the hope in Walter’s voice. 

Leaving his office, George moved quickly down the stairs. “What have you got?”

Harriman adjusted his earpiece and flicked several switches before replying. “It’s the Tok’ra, sir.”

“Open the iris.”

By the time he reached the gate room, the vortex had just settled into the familiar shimmering pool and the guards stood at full alert, with their weapons at the ready. Moments later, a single figure emerged through the event horizon. George felt a momentary dismay that it wasn’t Jacob Carter. “Stand down, men,” he ordered. 

“I am Aldwin, of the Tok’ra.”

“General George Hammond. May I ask what brings you to the SGC?” 

‘It is a pleasure to meet you General Hammond.” Aldwin looked around the gate room. “Perhaps we could talk somewhere more private?”

“Of course,” George nodded. “If you’ll just follow me?”

Aldwin nodded and George motioned discretely to the guard at the door, who fell into step behind them. Upon reaching the briefing room, George indicated for Aldwin to sit and then took his customary seat at the head of the table. “So, I’ll ask again, what brings you to the SGC?”

“We have obtained information as to the location of SG1.”

“Where are they?”

“On the planet Delmak, prisoners of Sokar.” Aldwin paused. “I am sorry, I wish I had better news.”

“How reliable is your information?”

“We received a coded message from Selmak, who is currently working undercover in Sokar’s court.”

“I see. I can have an assault team ready to go in two hours, just tell us the location of this planet—“

“General, I’m sorry, but it’s not that simple.”

“The hell it isn’t.”

Aldwin’s expression remained pleasant, though his voice took on a sharper tone. “The Tok’ra have spent considerable time and effort to infiltrate Sokar’s ranks and we cannot compromise Selmak or our other operative just to rescue SG1.”

George could feel his blood pressure start to go up, but he exercised his iron control and waited for Aldwin to have his say. 

“Over the last several months, Sokar has been amassing more and more troops. The latest report from Selmak is that Sokar plans to attack six other system lords and if the information regarding his army is correct, then he will succeed.”

“And six System Lords fighting with each other is better than one all-powerful System Lord,” Hammond concluded for him.

Aldwin nodded. “Based on Selmak’s information we know that Sokar will be launching his attack force within the month. Until we know the exact details, we are helpless to act. Believe me when I tell you retrieving Selmac is of the highest priority to the High Council. We will send a cargo ship to Delmak and remain cloaked in orbit until we have obtained the necessary information from Selmac.”

“So where does that leave SG1?”

“We will endeavor to retrieve SG1 and our operatives once we know when Sokar plans to launch his attack. They will be able to use the ring transporter in Sokar’s palace to reach the cargo ship before it leaves orbit.”

“There are some mighty big ‘ifs’ in that plan, Aldwin.”

“We are aware that it is risky and that the rescue of SG1, along with our two operatives, depends on their ability to reach the ring transporter undetected.”

“Very well. It looks as if I have no other choice, since it appears you’re going to go ahead with this plan whether I agree to it or not.” George stood. “However if you return without SG1, I will expect you to tell me the location of Delmak and I will authorize a rescue mission. Is that understood?” 

Aldwin slowly stood. “Please believe me when I tell you, General, that the retrieval of both our peoples is of the utmost importance to the Tok’ra.”

“See to it that Aldwin is returned to the gate address of his choosing,” Hammond instructed the waiting guard. George watched until the top of Aldwin’s head disappeared down the staircase. He believed that Aldwin was sincere; however he wasn’t as certain as to the integrity of the High Council.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renata moaned softly, the rush of blood circulating back into her arms as Sokar released her bonds almost as satisfying as his earlier, more intimate touch. Knowing he expected it, she remained kneeling, the picture of perfect submission. “You honor your servant, my lord,” she murmured huskily, random shivers of pleasure still coursing through her. With Sokar, she had finally found a partner who understood that desire and pain often coexisted hand in hand. 

Keeping her head bowed, Renata waited patiently, listening to the usual sounds of the aftermath of their liaison. The swish of material as Sokar put his robe back on, the lid on the trunk where he kept the paraphernalia for their encounters closing with a soft thud and then the faint sound of leather creaking when he sat in his chair. 

“You may attend me.”

Rising, Renata stood proudly and walked slowly to where Sokar sat, vividly aware of his hooded gaze on her naked body. The flickering firelight danced lazily across her pale flesh, reminding her of his earlier touch on her eager skin. Sinking gracefully to the floor, she sat at his feet, nestling against him like a favored pet. 

“Tell me what you have learned,” he murmured, the long fingers of one carefully manicured hand casually stroking through her hair.

“It is as you suspect, my lord. The Tau’ri Daniel Jackson knows the location of Amaunet’s Harcesis child.”

The hand in her hair suddenly tightened, tugging her head back. His pale eyes were hard. “He told you this?”

“In not so many words, my lord.” His eyes flashed in anger and she rushed on. “He didn’t mention the child specifically, but said he has information that your queen would risk her very life. What else could it be?”

He released her hair, but not before giving it a painful tug. “Your life will be forfeit, Tok’ra, if you are wrong.”

“Yes, my lord,” she whispered, a slight chill chasing over her at the dark look in his eyes. 

“What do you know of the Tau’ri woman that Selmak took?” he asked, once more stroking her hair.

Renata laughed. “She is the daughter of his host. He will do anything to protect her.” 

The hand in her hair paused. “Then he may watch as I kill her; I’m sure her slow and painful death will bring me great pleasure.”

Something close to guilt flickered briefly in Renata’s consciousness, but she quickly pushed it away. She had betrayed her mate without a second thought and had just as easily handed over Selmak’s identity to Sokar. She was tired of life on the run, she reminded herself, she wanted more than a borderline existence in sterile Tok’ra tunnels and Sokar had promised her enough wealth and power to achieve her goal.

That Sokar allowed Selmak to carry on his charade as Kadan hadn’t surprised her. When she’d had the temerity to ask him why, he had beaten her. And while she enjoyed pain mixed with her pleasure, she hadn’t asked again. If it served his purpose—and ultimately hers—to use Selmak to feed false information to the Tok’ra and their allies, so be it. 

“They plan to escape, my lord.” She hazarded a bold look at her devil lover, eager to see his reaction to her news. “And take Amaunet with them.”

His lips curved in a caricature of a smile and she suppressed a shudder. “Then let them escape.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We must destroy Delmak,” Garshaw announced. Her eyes flashed and she looked every bit the arrogant leader that she was, daring anyone to disagree with her.

“Perhaps there is another way,” Jolen rumbled.

Garshaw glared at him, but she was nothing if not a fair leader. “We are waiting,” she said impatiently.

Aldwin waited calmly for Jolen’s reply. He had presented the situation to the High Council and he would abide by their decision. Selmak was a valued member of the council, he didn’t believe for a minute that they would so blithely decide to sacrifice him as collateral damage—along with Renata. 

“There is no logical reason that Aldwin cannot affect the rescue of Selmak and Renata—along with the Tau’ri—before undertaking this mission. We should have all the information before we take such drastic action, and we will only have that once we have made contact with Selmak and Renata.” 

“I concur with Jolen.” Perseus stood and looked calmly around the table. Aldwin couldn’t help but notice that everyone present, including Garshaw, paid careful attention to Perseus. Though Aldwin was not privy to the inner workings of the High Council, perhaps the rumors concerning Perseus’ pursuit of a higher ranking in the council were true. “There are too few of us to just callously disregard the lives of Selmak and Renata.”

Aldwin could see Garshaw bristle, but by the murmuring and nodding of heads around the table, he knew that the majority of the council agreed with Jolen and Perseus. Garshaw didn’t say anything, merely studied each member of the council carefully before conceding defeat.

“Very well,” she inclined her elegant head. And then she pinned him with a piercing look. “You will take the weapon and go to Delmak. If you are able to facilitate the escape of our operatives and SG-1, then you shall ensure their safety before you deploy the weapon.” Garshaw drew up to her full height and looked regally out over the council. “But let one thing be perfectly clear, Sokar cannot be allowed to carry out his plan. He must be stopped at all costs!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mary worked steadily, scrubbing the never ending pile of pots and pans. She didn’t mind hard work, she was used to it. And for the most part, the kitchen staff was as kind to her as could be expected under the circumstances. She had enough to eat and slept undisturbed in a large dormitory with the dozen or so other lower level female kitchen workers, falling asleep each night in total exhaustion after twelve or more hours of toil in the massive kitchens. 

Because it was expected—and because they never overstepped some hidden boundary—she followed the example of her co-workers and tolerated the sly comments and innuendo from the Jaffa that patrolled the hallways and stopped in the kitchen looking for food and drink. And she kept her mouth shut and her eyes and ears open, absorbing information like a sponge. Because she was quiet and plain, she knew people often overlooked her and she had learned much in the short time she had been in the kitchens. The others had been sent to hell because of her and while she still wasn’t sure what she could do, she knew she had to do something. 

“Sharona! Where is that blasted girl?” The head cook was tromping about the kitchen, her rotund face turning bright red. “You, girl! What’s your name?”

Mary paused, up to her elbows in dishwater and looked around, sure the cook must be referring to someone else. “Mary, ma’am,” she finally stammered when it appeared she was the one the cook wanted.

“Here.” The cook shoved a tray that held two crystal decanters full of an amber liquid at her.

Quickly drying her hands, Mary took the tray from the obviously annoyed cook. “Take that to the Master’s bed chamber. And don’t dawdle, girl, or he’ll have your hide.”

Mary nodded, her mouth going dry. The ‘Master’ was none other than Lord Sokar, the devil who had imprisoned them. She was a mere scullery maid, delivering something as important as food and drink to the Master was something a kitchen maid did. But…she knew better than to correct the head cook. “Yes, ma’am,” she murmured with an awkward half-curtsey. 

The labyrinth of corridors and hallways that connected all the great rooms of the house were no mystery to her; part of her duties included twice daily visits to all the private and public chambers to replace the hundreds of red candles that were required to maintain the hellish atmosphere that Sokar required. She knew exactly where the Master’s private chambers were—and that there were exactly one hundred and eighty-two candles in his bedchamber alone.

Mary hurried as fast as she dared, terrified that she would somehow drop the tray and break the fragile decanters. When one of the other scullery maids had broken a mere crockery plate, cook had beaten her within an inch of her life. She didn’t want to think about what cook would do if she broke crystal. Slightly out of breath, Mary climbed the final staircase and paused outside the door to the bedchamber.

Taking a deep breath, Mary knocked briefly and then opened the door, sidling into the spacious chamber. The room was lit only by candlelight and the fire that burned in the cavernous fireplace. It took a moment for her to locate the two figures in the dim light, and what she saw made her blush. Lord Sokar lounged in an elegant leather chair, his ashen head and light eyes a vivid contrast to the blood red robe he wore. The woman who sat at his feet was unclothed, her long hair tumbling around her shoulders in a cascade of red curls, her pale body gleaming in the firelight.

“My lord,” she murmured, averting her eyes from the couple as she set the decanters down on the sideboard. “Shall I pour—“

“Leave us!” 

“Yes, my lord.” Mary curtseyed, sneaking one final look at the woman before scurrying out of the room. Something about her was familiar, but she couldn’t place where she might have seen her…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack worked carefully, smoothing the rough piece of metal methodically over the flat stone. It was tedious work, making a shiv from what appeared to be some kind of long discarded utensil or tool—probably left over from the long-dead civilization in whose ruins they lived. But, he didn’t have anything else to do and while he still had the knife Carter had given him, the more weapons they had the merrier, he figured. All the denizens were armed with something, even their little friend Bartran carried a menacing shiv made from what he claimed was a knitting needle. Besides, there was a thriving black market, or so Bartran claimed, and weapons were always valuable to use as barter. 

Jack heard the murmur of voices outside the small alcove that he and Teal’c had claimed as theirs, the tattered curtain that covered the entrance parted and Teal’c entered. Jack stopped his grinding and sat back. “Good shopping today?” he asked, curiously eying the bundle Teal’c held.

“Indeed.” Teal’c opened the bandanna; several apples tumbled out along with a length of rope and several smooth pieces of wood. Jack grabbed one of the apples and bit into it, savoring the sweet, juicy flavor. Teal’c held up one of the pieces of wood. “I believe this will serve nicely as a handle.”

Jack nodded, taking another big bite of apple. “What did you have to trade?”

Teal’c smiled. “My watch.”

Jack snorted. Nobody needed a watch on Netu; all their daily activities were governed by the damned bell system Bynarr had rigged. It seemed like the damn thing rang all the time, though to be honest, it was only four times a day. It announced breakfast and then supper, such as they were. And it sounded at what had arbitrarily been decided upon as ‘morning’ and ‘night time’. Bartran had told them at one time, Bynarr had tried to enforce a curfew, but that hadn’t worked, so the bells merely signaled the beginning and the end of the day now.

“I have learned something of interest, O’Neill.”

“Yeah?” Jack asked, spitting out a seed.

Teal’c sat down and picked up the second apple. “There is no Stargate on Netu and only one person has ever escaped from here.” Teal’c paused and Jack pitched the apple core at him; which Teal’c deftly deflected. “That individual was Jolinar of Malkshur.”

“Well, if we had Carter here, that might help us. But we don’t.” Jack picked up the piece of metal he was sharpening. “Do we know anything useful? Like how she escaped?” 

“That remains a mystery, O’Neill. All anyone would say is that she was Bynarr’s lover.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Well…isn’t that interesting. But again, that doesn’t help us.”

“At least we know escape is possible.”

“Yeah.” Jack started smoothing his shiv-to-be on the stone. “We need to find some way to get back up to the planet. Grab Daniel and Carter and get to the Stargate or steal a ship.”

“I concur.” Teal’c tossed his apple core into the corner. “How do you suggest we accomplish that goal?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Kill Bynarr maybe?” Teal’c merely raised an eyebrow. “Right, I know, not one of my better ideas. We could demand an audience with Bynarr, say we have some vital information for Sokar?”

“That has possibil—“ Teal’c was interrupted by the loud ringing of Bynarr’s bell.

“What the hell?” Jack growled, looking automatically at his watch. It wasn’t time for supper and it sure as hell wasn’t lights out. The bell didn’t stop ringing and before long there was the sound of loud grumbling and swearing, followed by the sounds of people walking rapidly. Jack shrugged and stood and went to the opening of their cubby hole. Sure enough, everyone that called their little corner of Netu ‘home’ was moving en masse to one of the larger chambers. 

Spying a familiar figure amongst the mob, Jack called out. “Hey Bartran, what’s up?”

The little man barely spared them a second glance. “Royal summons!”

“Perhaps Bynarr is summoning the denizens?”

“After you.”

Teal’c nodded and slipped by him, joining the slowly moving throng; Jack followed and soon he and Teal’c were crowded into the main chamber. Bynarr stood on a balcony several stories up, Na’onac standing on a broad outcropping of ruins just beneath the balcony. Jack frowned, there was something about Na’onac that bugged him every time he saw the man, something about him was so familiar….

The bell stopped ringing and Bynarr shouted from his balcony. “I will have the latest prisoners!” A low murmur started among the denizens. Bynarr paused, surveying the restless crowd. “Now!” he thundered. 

Okay, this wasn’t good. Jack started slowly backing up, but found his way blocked; Teal’c taking a protective stance between him and the rest of the prisoners. A path slowly opened in front of them and they were forced to move forward as the prisoners behind them slowly advanced. Soon he and Teal’c were in the middle of the huge chamber, the other prisoners leaving a wide berth around them. 

“Bring them to me!” Bynarr commanded.

Na’onac stepped forward, leveling his staff weapon at them. “Hey, take it easy there,” Jack said, holding up his hands. “We’ll come quietly.”

“Bring them to me alive!”

Jack could see Na’onac stiffen, his hands tightening on the weapon. Jack wondered for a brief moment if the other man would outright defy an order from Bynarr, when he lowered the staff. Two of Na’onac’s henchmen suddenly appeared, pinning their arms behind their backs. Jack put up a mild struggle, not wanting to look too eager to be taken to Bynarr; a step which he hoped would bring them one step closer to Sokar—and Carter and Daniel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t go out in public in this!” Sam held up the diaphanous gown her father had tossed at her. “I’ve had nightgowns that were less revealing than this!” 

Jacob shrugged, undoing the buttons of his day robe. “I’m sorry, Sam. It’s what the women of the court are expected to wear.” He gave her a level look. “And as my consort, it’s what you’ll be expected to wear at the match.”

Sam slumped down onto the bed while her father went back into the front room. The gown really was beautiful, she thought sadly, the black material was soft and silky; it almost seemed to shimmer in the light, becoming nearly iridescent. It would look good on her, with her pale skin and blonde hair. But that still didn’t make up for the fact that it was practically see-through and hardly sensible garb to wear during a mission—which was how she had decided to view this entire ordeal. 

She was going stir-crazy though, cooped up her father’s rooms, so even if she had to wear an outfit that made her look like some harem girl, she would put it on just to get out. Sam held the beautiful gown up and wondered how it would look over her plain white undies when her father suddenly appeared. 

“Will this help?” he asked, handing her a length of black fabric.

“Yes.” Sam flashed her father a brilliant smile when she held up the garment. Back home, she’d call it a body shaper, the stretchy black material looked like it would fit like a snug slip beneath the gown. Much more practical, she decided with a wry smile. Unless of course, she was expected to wear a pair of black stilettos. 

“Do we know for sure that the Colonel and Teal’c are here?”

“I heard Raanan report the news to Sokar. They’re here, along with Apophis—or Na’onac as he is now called.” Sam sat cross legged on the bed and watched as her father took off his shirt and opened a drawer. “Help me with this, will you Sam?” 

“Sure,” she replied, getting off the bed and helping him with the smooth leather shoulder harness. “Where did you get this?” she asked curiously when she realized it was a harness for a zat. 

Jacob laughed. “Brennan’s Leatherworks in Durango.”

“You got this on Earth?”

“Had it special made.”

“Really?” she asked, frowning as she tugged on the fastener, eying the over-sized holster. “And no one asked why you needed a holster shaped like this?”

Jacob chuckled. “Tony Brennan knows better than to ask too many questions.”

“Uh huh,” she murmured, secretly impressed and vowed to get one made for herself when she got back to Earth. Returning to her perch on the bed, she watched as he put on a loose fitting black shirt, complete with ruffles at the neck and cuffs. “Nice shirt,” she commented.

Jacob snorted, slipping a zat into the holster before doing up the laces on the shirt. “Sokar expects everyone to be dressed in their best for this event.”

“And your best is something out of a pirate movie?”

He ignored her, just as she expected. Rummaging in a drawer, he pulled out some cuff links. “Let’s run through the plan one more time,” he instructed, deftly fastening the French cuffs.

Sam sighed; sometimes her father could still be such a General. “After the match we—“

“I,” he interrupted with a stern look.

“Right, since I’ll be dressed so appropriately,” she picked up the dress and frowned at it again before tossing it back on the bed. “You go to the holding cell and liberate the Colonel and Teal’c. I get Daniel and Amaunet and we all meet at the transport rings.” She stopped then and looked at him. “I still don’t know why we’re taking Amaunet with us.”

“It’s the deal Daniel worked with her. Sokar trusts no one and we can’t get to chamber where the Stargate is located without the access code—which only he knows.”

“I could hotwire the crystals—“

“We won’t have time, Sam. It’s the only way we can bypass the guards and get to the Stargate. Amaunet is providing us the access codes.” Jacob looked at her then, his eyes grim. “And besides, he won’t leave without her.”

“I know.” Sam sighed again, sitting back down on the bed and idly rubbing the fine material of the black dress between her fingers. She admired Daniel’s devotion to Sha’re and she supposed, if the situation were reversed and say it was her father in same position, she wouldn’t leave without him either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel fastened the ornate necklace, absently letting his fingers drift lightly across the smooth skin of her nape. He hadn’t even realized what he’d done until she looked at him over her shoulder, a faint look of scorn on her elegant face. Ignoring the look, he stepped away and opened a cupboard, carefully removing the item he’d hidden there earlier. “I have something for you.”

Amaunet raised a finely shaped eyebrow, her look of disdain disappearing when she saw what he held in his hand. Daniel watched with mild apprehension as her eyes glowed and she picked up the ribbon device, sliding it onto her hand. The ease with which she handled the device forcibly reminded him that it was Amaunet he was dealing with, no matter how much she looked like Sha’re. 

Her eyes were curious when she looked at him. “Why would you do this for me?”

His lips curved in a wry smile and he stepped back, picking up the elaborate scarlet and gold cape, draping it over her shoulders. “We might run into trouble.”

She didn’t say anything more, merely nodded and slipped the device off, tucking it into a hidden pocket of the cape. “I will not let you down, Daniel. I have no desire to remain here.”

Daniel found he couldn’t doubt the sincerity in her eyes or voice; especially not after he had tended to her after one of her husband’s visits. It still made him sick, when he remembered the bruises and marks Sokar had left on her; along with the latent fear and shame that had haunted her sorrow-filled eyes. He hadn’t said anything, and neither had she. She hadn’t been an arrogant queen during those quiet moments, she had been an abused woman and if anything, he had been filled with renewed determination to free Sha’re from Amaunet. And if that meant trusting Amaunet with a ribbon weapon, he would.

“You know what to do?” Daniel asked.

Her head lifted and she was once more the arrogant queen. “I have already told you that I will not let you or your friends down. This is my life as well.” 

“Right.” Daniel ignored the uneasy feeling he got whenever he thought about trusting a Goa’uld and followed as she glided past him, her regal persona firmly in place. He just had to keep reminding himself that he was doing all of this for Sha’re. Once out in the corridor, the ever-present Jaffa fell into step behind them, escorting them to the arena. He really hoped Sam and Jacob wouldn’t ask him for the access code, because Amaunet had refused to tell him—part of her guarantee that she wouldn’t be left behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If there was one thing Jack hated more than being shackled hand and foot, it was being blinded. He forced himself to breath slowly and evenly, fighting the incipient rage and panic produced by the claustrophobic effect of the black hood that had been forced over his head moments after they had surrendered to Bynarr. After that, he and Teal’c had been marched somewhere and then—along with a third individual, guard or prisoner he had no way of knowing—had been transported via rings to what he could only assume was Delmak. 

At least it was some place that smelled and sounded better—at least what he could tell from the confines of the hood. And he easily recognized the working end of a staff weapon when it was jabbed into his back and the gruff commands of the Jaffa as they were forced to shuffle along, pulled by a chain attached to the manacles. His sense of direction was totally off, but he still tried to keep track of the number of steps and turns they took. 

Their little parade seemed to slow down and he could tell by the increasing sounds of activity and other people that they were getting closer to the more populated parts of the pyramid—if that was truly where they were. There was a rough yank on his manacles and the sound of metal clanking against metal and Jack was shoved forward at the same time that the hood was pulled of his head. He stumbled on the uneven flooring and looked around in confusion. He was in some kind of cell that had two entrances—the one he’d just been shoved through and another directly opposite that opened out into what looked like a large arena. Teal’c was in the cell next to his and in the cell beyond Teal’c’s he could see the other prisoner who had been brought up from Netu with them, who was none other than Na’onac.

“What the hell is going on?” he hissed to Teal’c. Jack grabbed the bars separating them, more out of habit than anything else and found them to be as solid as they looked.

“It would appear we are to participate in a public fight.”

“A what?” Jack asked in disbelief. Sokar wasn’t Julius Caesar and last he knew this wasn’t ancient Rome. 

Teal’c remained annoyingly unperturbed. “It is common practice for a Goa’uld to watch either his Jaffa or other warriors put on an exhibition of their fighting skills.”

“So…an exhibition?” _That wouldn’t be so bad,_ Jack thought, trying to put an optimistic spin on the whole situation. “Kind of like a boxing match?”

Teal’c gave him a level look. “We are prisoners, O’Neill. It is likely we will be required to fight to the death.”

“Of course,” he sighed. “To the death.” Jack shuffled to the front of the cell and carefully studied the layout of the arena. There was only one other entrance on the arena floor, a guarded door that was next to a staircase that led to the viewing area. Apparently this was to be a private exhibition, as none of the bleachers were occupied. Directly across from their cells was a more elaborate, separate viewing chamber and by the excess of gold, black and red curtains and tapestries, Jack figured that would be where Sokar viewed the ‘entertainment’; a suspicion that was born out when moments later Sokar entered the chamber from the back, followed by his entourage.

Jack’s gaze narrowed as he sorted out the players in the box as they slowly took their places. Sokar himself sat in a large, throne like chair dead center in the front with Amaunet perched stiffly in a smaller chair at his left. Much to Jack’s surprise, Daniel stood behind Amaunet’s chair. As relieved as he was to see the other man unharmed and apparently healthy, he couldn’t help but wonder what had transpired between Daniel and his wife’s symbiote. Daniel’s entire reason for joining the SGC had been to find Sha’re and Jack knew that if they had the opportunity to escape, Daniel wouldn’t willingly leave her behind. And god knows what that would mean for their chance to escape, since he doubted Amounet would be an enthusiastic participant. 

Leaving Daniel and Amaunet for the moment, Jack let his eyes wander over the other occupants of the box. In the next tier of chairs there were several men that Jack didn’t recognize, each dressed in elaborate robes; several of them with scantily-clad women sitting beside them. There was a man he did recognize in that group—Jacob—and sitting next to him was Carter. Only it was a Carter he’d never seen before. She was dressed like the other women, in a gown that did little to hide her assets. If Jack knew his second-in-command at all, he knew she was pissed as hell to be put on public display like that. But again, he was relieved to see her alive and well—and still with Jacob. 

“So…” he murmured, catching Teal’c’s eye and jerking his head toward the view chamber.

Teal’c nodded. “Indeed.” 

There was a wealth of meaning in that one word. Jack knew the odds of them escaping were slim, but the presence of the rest of his team filled him with a renewed determination. In spite of the apparent odds, he knew his team would be on the alert for any opportunity to escape and they would have to take advantage of whatever situation presented itself. Hell, if one lone Tok’ra could escape from Sokar, then he and his team certainly could. 

“T—“ Jack started, only to be cut off by the familiar wail of a Jaffa horn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam shifted uneasily on the hard bench reserved for those of lesser rank in Sokar’s hierarchy. She was nervous being this close to Sokar, afraid that even in the presence of all the Jaffa and other Goa’uld, he would somehow sense that she had once been blended. Every now and then she would feel his pale eyes on her and she had to force herself to sit still and ignore the intensity of his stare. Her father squeezed her hand and she mustered a slight smile for him. Seeing the Colonel and Teal’c had encouraged her, they didn’t look injured or too worse for the wear. She only hoped they emerged equally unscathed from whatever combat Sokar had planned—and that they succeeded with their escape plan.

Their plan…it was a risky plan and depended on too many unpredictable variables. Sam glanced over to where Amaunet sat, Daniel hovering attentively behind her. Sokar’s current queen was definitely one of the more unpredictable factors upon which their plan hinged. The mournful notes of a Jaffa horn filled the stadium; it looked like it was show time.

Sokar stood, his cloak flaring elegantly around him and looked out over the empty arena.  
“Release the sholvah!” he proclaimed in a loud voice. 

There was a rush of movement on the area floor and Sam inched forward on the edge of her seat and watched as four Jaffa pushed a reluctant appearing Teal’c out into the center of the arena. Two of them unchained him while the other two held their staff weapons on him. The look of anticipation on Sokar’s pallid face was unmistakable and Sam realized that Teal’c and the Colonel didn’t know the identity of the third prisoner. 

“Let him fight his god!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hood was roughly ripped off, exposing his disfigured face for all to see, but Apophis held his head high, he was the Serpent God and the Destroyer. This was the day in which he would have his revenge and regain his rightful place amongst the System Lords—with his queen at his side. He barely spared the sholvah a glance as his chains were removed; he had bigger game in sight. As he had expected, only a minimal number of Jaffa were present in the arena. Sokar’s arrogance that no one would attempt to defy him in his own arena was exactly what Apophis had counted on to make his plan succeed. 

Apophis had rehearsed what would happen so many times in his mind that once he started to move, it was second nature. The closest Jaffa fell first, the wicked blade concealed in his gauntlet slicing cleaning through him. Apophis allowed himself a slight moment of satisfaction when the second Jaffa was dispatched as easily as the first. With practiced grace, Apophis whirled, the blade retracting at the same time that the dying Jaffa’s staff weapon fell into his outstretched hand…and now he had a staff weapon at his disposal. The sholvah reacted as his training dictated and immediately attacked the third Jaffa, easily killing him and already engaged with the fourth. 

With the immediate threat taken care of, Apophis ignored the shouts of the Jaffa at the edges of the arena and raced toward the viewing stand, firing the staff weapon with deadly accuracy. Apophis wasn’t worried about what the sholvah might do, he would be more concerned with saving his pathetic Tau’ri friends than with what he had planned. Around him he could hear the cries and shouts of more fighting and a smile formed on his twisted face. With little effort Apophis vaulted onto the low balcony where pandemonium already prevailed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob wasn’t sure what he expected to happen, but it certainly wasn’t the scene playing out before him. From the moment Apophis had turned on the Jaffa, all hell had broken loose down on the arena floor and amongst the spectators. All of the women, except for Sam and Amaunet, had started screaming which added to the general chaos. The only thing that kept Sam in her seat was his restraining hand and then he hadn’t even been able to keep her down when Daniel had flown past them, sent sprawling across the floor by a determined shove from Amaunet.

Down on the arena floor the battle between the Jaffa and their two prisoners was fast and furious, with the unprepared Jaffa dropping like flies. The Jaffa guards in the balcony were trying to reach the front of the box, but were hampered in their efforts to reach Sokar by the screaming women and the frantic efforts of the boxes other occupants to escape. No one—himself included—wanted to be close to whatever went down between Sokar and his prisoners. 

“Sam,” Jacob shouted above the melee, “we have got to go!”

“Sha’re!” Daniel yelled; Sam helping him as he struggled to his feet. 

Distracted from what was happening down on the arena by Daniel’s cry, Jacob stood momentarily transfixed by the sight of Amaunet struggling with Sokar, his terrible roar of rage rending through the arena when she raised her left hand. The unmistakable hum of a hand device rose above the mingled shouts and cries as Amounet activated a hand device and forced Sokar to his knees. The beam from the weapon was focused with unerring accuracy on Sokar’s head, who in spite of the intensity of the discharge, still fought with Amaunet. 

Jacob grabbed Daniel’s arm when he moved past him. “No, Daniel. We have to go—now!”

“No!” Daniel’s eyes were frantic and he resisted, but Jacob held him firmly. “I can’t leave her!”

“Daniel, please!” Sam added her own plea, tugging on his other arm.

Jacob heard Sam’s shocked gasp and Daniel’s low cry when Sokar somehow broke Amaunet’s concentration and grabbed her hand, effectively shutting down the hand device. And then everything slowed down and seemed to move in slow motion. Apophis vaulted over the low railing, already aiming his staff weapon at Sokar. Sokar stood and pulled Amaunet in front of him just as Apophis discharged the staff weapon. The blast hit Amaunet at point blank range, her cry of shock drowned out by Apophis’ roar of agony.

“No!” Daniel screamed again. It took both Jacob and Sam to hold him back; the Jaffa ignored them in their haste to reach their lord, as they pushed their way past them to get to the front of the box. Sokar dropped Amaunet and she fell limply to the floor, her eyes glowing weakly before the light went out forever.

Jacob couldn’t have hoped for a better diversion and between him and Sam, and they finally managed to pull Daniel back toward the exit. Jacob shoved Daniel and Sam through the door and then took a final look at the scene at the front of the box. Apophis and Sokar were locked in a deadly embrace, the hidden blade from Apophis’ gauntlet protruding through Sokar, who somehow managed to maintain his grip around Apophis’ neck. Both men slowly sank to the ground and then Jacob’s view was obstructed by the intervening Jaffa.

“Come on!” Sam called, her voice laced with urgency. The same pandemonium reined in the hallway, as Jaffa, various members of the household staff and guests raced by them. Jacob took off after Sam, trusting her instincts and pushing a still dazed Daniel along in front of him. After Apophis’ unexpected attack, Jacob had already decided nothing else could possibly shock him, so he wasn’t at all surprised to find Teal’c and O’Neill racing towards them when they reached the area outside the lower arena entrance. 

“Nice dress, Carter,” O’Neill commented dryly, tossing her one of the two staff weapons he held. 

“Thanks, sir.” Sam deftly caught the weapon.

“Where to now?” O’Neill asked.

“To the Stargate,” Jacob replied, only slightly short of breath. “Once we’re there, we gate to a safe planet and get the hell out of here.”

“Let’s go then!” 

Jacob nodded and loosened his grip on Daniel, who took the opportunity to break free and started running back the direction that had just come.

“Daniel!” Both Jacob and Jack yelled after him.

“I’ll meet you there!” he yelled back at them. “Wait for me!” 

Jacob grabbed O’Neill’s arm when he would have gone after him. “We’ve got to go! We’ll wait for him as long as we can.” Jacob could tell Jack wasn’t pleased, but he nodded and with one final look after Daniel, they disappeared into maze of the servant’s corridors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel ducked back into the secondary hallway when the solitary Jaffa passed by him, waiting until he disappeared from view before heading back to the box. He wasn’t going to leave Sha’re behind, no matter what anybody said. He’d watched and waited as Sokar’s body, and then Apophis’ limp form, were carried away. When it seemed that no one else was going to return, he crept quietly into the box. 

All was quiet when he reached the viewing chamber, the only evidence of the fracas the overturned chairs, one dead Jaffa and Sha’re. She lay sprawled on the floor and you might have thought she was sleeping, if it wasn’t for the charred, gaping hole in her chest. But he refused to give up on her, not when he was so close. Carefully picking her up, Daniel carried her out into the hallway. He knew where Sokar kept his sarcophagus and nothing would keep him from putting her in it.

“Daniel!” A woman’s voice hissed at him. Looking around, he saw Renata beckoning to him from an open doorway. Following her summons, Daniel slipped into what looked to be a small sitting room. “What are you doing?” she demanded.

“Taking Sha’re to Sokar’s sarcophagus.”

“Sokar’s Jaffa have already taken him there!”

Daniel felt his heart sink and he gently laid Sha’re’s lifeless body down on the low divan, sinking down next to her. He smoothed her hair back off her cool forehead. “I just can’t lose her.”

“Daniel.” Renata knelt down next to him and took his hand. “I will make sure Sha’re gets taken to the sarcophagus. Right now, you need to join your friends.”

“You will?” Hope filled him. “But…even if you do, she’ll still be a captive here.” 

“Sokar thinks she is dead. It will be a simple thing to keep her presence a secret until transportation can be arranged,” she reassured him, rising to her feet. Daniel reluctantly let her pull him to his feet as well. “Now, go quickly. I will take care of Amaunet.”

With one last look at Sha’re, Daniel slipped out into the hallway and jogged back down the corridor when he suddenly stopped. “Maybe I can’t rescue Sha’re, but there’s someone else I can help,” he muttered, turning in the opposite direction of the ring room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Anytime there, Carter, Jacob.” O’Neill restlessly paced the small area in front of the door to the Stargate. He knew their escape had been going too well—a suspicion that was confirmed when he discovered that Daniel had the access code for the uber-paranoid Sokar’s Stargate chamber.

“We’re working as fast as we can, sir.” Sam said tersely, not even bothering to look up from the control panel where she was rearranging crystals. A statement which didn’t actually encourage him much, because she always said that. 

“Your constant interruptions aren’t helping things either, Jack,” Jacob retorted irritably. “There—exchange the yellow one with the green one, Sam.”

“Someone approaches, O’Neill.” Teal’c called softly from where he stood guard at the end of the corridor.

Jack raised his pilfered staff weapon, ready to fire, just as Daniel skidded around the corner, Mary right on his heels. “Daniel! Finally!” He lowered his staff weapon. “What’s the damn code for the door?”

“Ah…I don’t know,” he panted. 

Jacob stood up, a look of disbelief on his face. “You don’t know? I thought that was part of the deal with Amaunet?”

“Well, yes…it was. But she wouldn’t ever tell me.”

“For crying out loud!” Jack burst out. “You mean to tell me you actually trusted that bitch?”

“Jack, it was the only way—“

There was a loud popping noise and Sam jumped up, backing into Jacob when the panel started emitting sparks and the door to the chamber slid open. Both Carter’s gave him triumphant smiles. 

“We’ll continue this discussion later, Daniel, right now—“ 

“I see I’m just in time.” A red-haired woman stood at the end of the hallway, dressed in an outfit similar to the one Carter had on, except she had a flowing red cloak around her shoulders.

“And who are you?” Jack asked the newcomer. 

“That’s Renata,” Daniel replied. “She’s a friend.” 

“No she is not!” Mary suddenly exclaimed, clinging to Daniel with one arm and pointing at the woman with the other. “She is Sokar’s mistress!”

“What?” Daniel asked, his eyes daring back and forth between the two women, clearly confused.

“I have seen her,” the girl paused and gulped in a big breath before continuing, “in Sokar’s chambers!” 

Mary’s voice was firm and full of conviction as she continued to point towards the red-haired woman. But by the time Jack realized the threat, it was too late; Renata had already raised her arm from her side, her cloak fluttering aside to reveal a zat in her hand. Jack tightened his grip on the staff weapon, he might be able to hit her before she could fire the zat twice. 

“It is most unfortunate that you have recognized me, my dear.” She kept her zat trained on Daniel and Mary as she slowly skirted Teal’c, taking the staff weapon from him and tossing it down the hallway. “And now Colonel O’Neill, your weapon.” Jack was a realist and reluctantly tossed his staff weapon onto the floor, watching as it skidded out of reach. 

Renata chuckled. “I truly hadn’t intended on killing any of you, my plan was merely to delay your escape until your information regarding Sokar’s plan of attack was of no use.” She started walking closer to them—and their means of escape. “But now, I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“What about Sha’re?” Daniel demanded.

Jack glared at Daniel. They were on the verge of being killed or recaptured and he was worried about Sha’re? Before he could say anything, the woman laughed again, and it wasn’t a pleasant sound.

“Do not worry, I shall see to it that Amaunet is revived. Sokar seems to have a certain…affection for her.” And then she was all business again, her eyes cold. “Not that it will make any difference for you, as you will be dead.”

Jack sensed the movement behind him and then Sam murmured, “Dad,” and ducked to the side. Jacob was revealed behind her, a zat in his hand and he fired directly at Renata. The blue energy wave surrounded Renata and her body jerked several times, before crumpling to the ground.

“Good thinking, Sam.” Jacob said. “Teal’c?” Jacob gestured to the unconscious woman before tucking the zat back in its cleverly concealed holster. 

Teal’c nodded and retrieved his staff weapon, handing it to Jack and then picking up the fallen woman.

“Jacob?” Jack stood there, still confused by the entire exchange. He felt like he was on the verge of loosing what little control he had of the whole situation. 

“We can’t leave her here, Jack.”

“Will somebody tell me who she is?” Jack demanded irritably. 

“A Tok’ra operative, working undercover here in Sokar’s court,” Sam supplied.

“She also appears to be a traitor,” Teal’c observed quietly.

“I know,” Jacob said, looking suddenly very weary. “And the High Council will deal with her once we’re back on Vorash.”

“Jack, I have to go back for Sha’re.” Daniel stood in front of him, a slightly wild and desperate look on his face.

Jack could feel his irritation and unease growing by the second. “Daniel, we don’t have time—“ 

There was a shout and the sound of running feet and two Jaffa suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway. Jack pushed Daniel through the gate room door and then opened fire, covering everyone else as they ran into the gate room. “That is if we ever get back to Vorash,” he muttered, ducking into the room with the others.

The door slid shut and Jacob fired his zat at the control panel on the wall, blue energy sparking and igniting the panel. “There, that will buy us some time.”

“What now?” Jack asked, looking at Jacob.

“Sam?”

“I’m on it!” She was already at the Stargate, punching in an address, her hands flying over the DHD.

“Where are we going?” Jack asked casually, backing towards the DHD and trying to ignore the pounding on the door. 

“P3X-234.”

“Good choice,” he said, looking over his shoulder at her. Sam pressed the center crystal and nothing happened. “Or maybe not.”

“Dammit!” Carter swore, already crouching at the base of the DHD and pulling the control panel off. “Dammit!”

“What is it, Sam?” Jacob asked, kneeling down next to her.

“He’s removed the main control crystal!”

Jack edged closer to the two Carter’s, looking down into the dizzying array of colorful crystals that made up the control panel. “And that means?”

Jacob looked up at him, his eyes bleak. “That means we won’t be getting out of here via the Stargate.”

“Isn’t there some way you can make it work?” He appealed directly to Sam.

“No sir.” She stood, leaving the control panel open, her eyes as bleak as her father’s. “Without the main control crystal there is no way we can activate the Stargate.”

“Couldn’t we dial it by hand?” Sam’s eyes lit up and Jacob actually looked optimistic—for a Tok’ra. “Teal’c?” Jack called to the Jaffa, who still held the unconscious Tok’ra. “Give Jake a hand.” Teal’c nodded and lay the woman down on the floor, adding his strength to Jacob’s as they slowly turned the inner ring of the Stargate.

Jack paced the area in front of the door restlessly, the rhythmic pounding on the door an uneasy accompaniment to the slow grating sound of the inner ring turning. Daniel hovered close to Sam, while a miserable looking Mary crouched down on the floor. “Anytime now, kids,” Jack grumbled.

“Teal’c, Jacob—wait a minute.” Daniel held up a hand, a look of intense concentration on his face. “Do you hear that?”

“All I hear is the sound of our impending capture.”

“No, there’s a beeping sound.”

“Daniel Jackson is right, O’Neill.” Teal’c stepped down from the small dais where the gate stood. “It is coming from her.” He pointed to the traitorous Renata.

Jack sighed and knelt beside Renata; he really hated to do this, but they needed to know what was beeping. He ran his hands lightly down her arms and legs before realizing he was being overly optimistic. Wincing slightly, Jack reached into her bodice, his fingers brushing against warm flesh before he felt something not as warm and hard. His fingers closed around it and he pulled his hand out of her bodice as fast as he could. 

“What is it, sir?” Sam asked, coming closer.

“I don’t know,” he said, standing up and holding out his hand; a slim, oval disk rested on his palm.

“A Tok’ra communication device,” Jacob said, plucking the device out of his hand. He pressed a button and Jack could hear a voice, crackling and distorted, but still understandable.

 _“This is Aldwin. Please answer if you can hear me.”_

“Aldwin, this is Jacob Carter.”

_“What is your situation?”_

“Our position has been compromised. We’re attempting to access the Stargate to affect our escape.”

_“Are the members of SG-1 with you?”_

“All present and accounted for.”

_“What of Renata?”_

“She is here as well,” Jacob answered dryly.

_“I believe I can help you from here. I am in orbit over Delmak and will pass over Sokar’s pyramid in less than five minutes. If you can access a ring transporter, I should be able to transport you to my ship.”_

“Why would we do that?” Jack asked.

“There are rings in this chamber,” Jacob said, ignoring him. “We’ll be ready, Aldwin.”

“Yes,” Jack said loudly, “And can you speed it up a little bit?” He glanced over at the door, which still held despite the persistent battering of the Jaffa. “We’re operating under some time constraints here.”

Jacob pocketed the communication device and Jack asked, “So tell me, just why we are hitching a ride with your buddy Aldwin instead of just gating out of here?”

“Jack, the sooner I can get the intel I have on Sokar’s plans to the High Council, the faster we can take action against him.” Jacob gestured over to where Renata still lay. “And besides, we won’t have to worry about her once we’re on board.”

It seemed reasonable and unfortunately, Jack couldn’t think of a good reason to not go with Aldwin—provided the Tok’ra got to them before the Jaffa managed to batter the door down. “So, just where are the rings?” 

“I think they’re over here, sir,” Sam called from behind the Stargate.

“Okay kids, let’s get in position.” Jack jogged over to where Carter stood, the faint outline of the rings visible in the flooring. Teal’c picked up the still-unconscious Renata; Daniel herded Mary over to the rings and Jacob squeezed in with them. It was a bit crowded, with seven of them crowded onto the ring transporter, but Jack wasn’t going to complain. Especially since he was standing right next to Sam, well make that more like pressed right up against her scantily clad body. Of course, she’d probably do him severe bodily damage if he said anything…plus, her father was standing right behind her.

“You smell nice,” he whispered.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. “I wish I could say the same for you, sir.”

Whatever he might have said in return was interrupted by the insistent beeping of the communication device. There was some jostling and Jack was sure he felt a sharp poke in his back from Jake’s elbow when Aldwin’s tinny voice sounded.

_“I am in position.”_

“We’re ready!” Jacob replied. 

“Any time!” Jack added. His last sight as the rings activated was the door to the chamber sliding open and Jaffa tumbling into the room, firing their staff weapons in vain. Jack smirked and waved as they disappeared in the ring’s energy wave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raanan waited with a patience borne of his long-time position as Sokar’s First Prime, though he knew it would only be a matter of minutes—gods could not die. His Lord would arise from the sarcophagus any moment and he prayed fervently that Sokar would have mercy on him. Sokar would demand an explanation and Raanan feared that he had none that would please his lord. The two Tau’ri prisoners brought up from Netu had escaped, along with the other three that had been brought to Delmak at the same time. Kadan and Mistress Renata were both missing as well. One of his most trusted lieutenants, Tyrell, had reported that the two had been with the Tau’ri when they escaped, as their prisoners or accomplices, he couldn’t say.

The doors to the stately chamber swung open and Raanan was relieved to see Tyrell enter, carrying the dead body of their queen. “Where did you find her?” Raanan asked, as Tyrell gently laid his burden on a chaise. 

“She was in one of the anterooms.”

Raanan didn’t waste time speculating on how Amaunet had gotten from the arena to another room; it didn’t matter now that she had been found and Sokar would be none the wiser when he awoke. He didn’t even want to think about what his fate would have been if Sokar had risen and his queen was missing. It was bad enough that the prisoners had escaped. 

Tyrell looked at the body on the floor. “What of this one?”

Raanan glanced at the dead body of his master’s sworn enemy. “Our Lord Sokar will decide both their fates once he has arisen.” Tyrell nodded and Raanan wondered whom—if either of them—Lord Sokar would order to be placed in the sarcophagus. Fortunately, he did not have long to ponder as the lid of the sarcophagus began to slowly retract. Raanan immediately dropped to his knees, Tyrell right beside him, both Jaffa lowering their heads in obeisance.

“Arise!” 

The two Jaffa slowly stood. Their Lord had arisen from the dead. Raanan studied him covertly, he could see no sign of the injury, the only evidence his battle the torn robes. Sokar stood, his pale eyes glowing briefly, and carefully exited the sarcophagus; he paused for a long moment at the chaise that held his wife, barely sparing a glance for the body on the floor. “Place my queen in the sarcophagus,” he rumbled, running one finger caressingly down her cheek. He turned his full attention to the Jaffa, his eyes hard, and Raanan braced himself. “What of the prisoners?”

He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. “They have escaped, my Lord.”

“Tell me why I should not kill you immediately?” Sokar growled.

“They used the ring transporter, my lord,” Raanan explained, still keeping his gaze on the floor. “They must have transported to a ship in orbit.” He raised his head slightly, sneaking a look at his lord and wondered if he would still be alive after he imparted the rest of his news. “Kadan and Mistress Renata were with them.”

“What?” Sokar roared, pacing the room, his cloak swirling around him. “I have been betrayed! We must destroy them!” His eyes glowed even more ferociously. “Prepare my Ha’tak for immediate launch,” he ordered.

“Yes, my Lord.” Raanan got to his feet, relief coursing through him, it appeared he would not die today. 

Both Jaffa immediately knelt and bowed as Sokar stalked out of the chamber. Raanan sighed and once more rose to his feet. “Attend to Queen Amaunet,” he instructed Tyrell, “and then remain here with the household guard until we return.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack felt a rush of relief when they all materialized safely on the Tel’tak; a sentiment which seemed to be shared by everyone in the closely huddled group as they realized they were finally safe. 

“Greetings.” 

“Aldwin,” Jacob strode forward, shaking the younger man’s hand. “You have great timing.”

Jack frowned as the two men carried their conversation into the other chamber. He had this feeling that whatever had prompted the Tok’ra to send Aldwin to Delmak only coincidentally involved rescuing them. 

“O’Neill.” Teal’c still held the unconscious woman. “She is reviving.”

“Yeah.” He looked around the bare cargo chamber. “We better find something to tie her up with.”

“I think I can help, sir.” 

There was a ripping sound and then Carter handed him a long strip of gauzy black material. Jack raised his eyebrows, but took the fabric from her, discreetly studying her and trying to figure out just where on her outfit the strip of material had come from. Teal’c laid Renata on the floor and Jack reluctantly gave up studying Sam, instead turning his attention to their prisoner and with practiced ease bound her arms behind her back.

Sam and Mary had gone over to a corner of the cargo bay and the two women were sitting; Sam talking softly to the still frightened looking girl. Daniel sat on the floor a short distance away from them, slumped up against the bulkhead, a morose expression on his face. Jack sighed. He’d better go talk to the younger man.

“I’m sorry about Sha’re,” he said.

Daniel looked up, his eyes dull and listless. “She’s still alive down there, Jack.”

“We don’t know that for sure, Daniel.”

“It’s just...” he stopped, shaking his head and sighing. “I was so close—we were so close.” 

Jack didn’t know what else to say and Daniel closed his eyes, effectively ending the conversation. _Well, that went well—not,_ Jack thought bleakly. Glancing toward the door, he could still see Aldwin and Jacob in deep conversation, just outside the cargo bay. Aldwin looked recalcitrant and Jacob looked annoyed and as far as he could tell, they were still in orbit around Delmak. 

“Hey, guys,” he said, approaching the two men. “When do we blow this pop stand?”

Jacob looked grim. “The High Council has decided that Sokar needs to be stopped at all costs.”

”For once, the High Council and I agree on something,” Jack said wryly.

“Their plan is to destroy Delmak.” Jacob didn’t sound too pleased with the idea.

“The entire planet? Seems a bit extreme, don’t ya’ think?”

“You can’t do that!” Daniel leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing. “Sha’re is still down there, along with countless other innocent people!”

“The High Council is aware that there will be collateral damage—“

Daniel laughed. “Is that what they’re calling the slaughter of innocent people these days?”

“Daniel,” Jacob said, a warning note in his voice.

“No,” Daniel responded fervently. “For god’s sake! There has to be another way to destroy Sokar that doesn’t involve destroying an entire planet.” 

“I’m sure the High Council considered every—“

Whatever Jacob had been going to say was suddenly interrupted by a loud beeping from the bridge. Aldwin immediately rushed to the control panel, pushing buttons until an eerie, disembodied voice sounded over the speakers.

_“This is Lord Sokar, Ruler of Death and the Underworld. You will pay with your lives for your treachery.”_

There was a bright flash of light out the port windows and Jack barely had time to brace himself when the Tel’tak shuddered under the impact of weapons fire.

“Sokar has launched his Ha’tak!” Aldwin exclaimed, his voice laced with urgency.  
“We must act quickly!”

“No!” cried Daniel, his eyes panicked. “We can destroy the Ha’tak and kill Sokar without destroying Delmak!”

The Tel’tak rocked under the force of another blast, nearly tossing those standing to the floor. Sam left Mary cowering on the floor and staggered over to where they stood.

“We have got to do something here, people!” Jack reminded them.

“Teal’c,” Jacob instructed, “evasive maneuvers.”

The Jaffa nodded and ran quickly to the bridge, taking the pilot’s seat, his eyes fixed on the displays as he expertly piloted the small vessel. Jack could just see the Ha’tak through the windows—and it was way too close for comfort.

“Daniel, listen to me.” Jacob grabbed the younger man’s arm. “We don’t have anything that is capable of penetrating the shields of the Ha’tak. If we don’t act quickly, our shields will eventually fail and we’ll be a sitting duck.”

“Perhaps I can be of help,” an unexpected voice said from the floor.

Jack and everyone else turned to look at Renata. She smiled wryly and struggled to a sitting a position.

“Why would you help us?” Selmak demanded. It still managed to startle Jack every time Selmak spoke instead of Jacob—and Selmak sounded pretty pissed with the other Tok’ra.

“I too have no wish to die,” she replied, flipping her flowing red hair back over her shoulder with a practiced move of her head, her eyes and voice once more haughty.

“And as long as you come out on the winning side?” Jack asked sarcastically. 

She merely shrugged and then ignored him, addressing Aldwin. “I presume that Garshaw has sent the weapon with you?”

Aldwin didn’t say anything for a long moment; he had a pained look on his face and Jack wondered if he was having some kind of internal dialog with his snake. Jack didn’t know this Tok’ra too well, but if he was like most all the other Tok’ra they had met, he wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice them all for the greater good of the Tok’ra.

“We’re burning time here, Alvin buddy, just give the lady a yes or no.” The tel’tak shuddered when another blast from the Ha’tak hit it. Jack was fast losing his patience with this whole exchange; the longer they dithered over a decision, the greater chance they’d all end up debris floating in space. 

Finally Jacob and Aldwin exchanged a long look and then Aldwin spoke. “We do have the weapon on board.”

“Good,” Jack said, finally they were getting somewhere. “Then it can be launched into the Ha’tak.”

“There is nothing we or the Tok’ra have that will penetrate the shielding of a Ha’tak,” Sam pointed out.

Jack looked at Renata. She smiled. “I can remotely access the Ha’tak’s central computer core, disrupting the shields long enough for you to launch the weapon into the hyperdrive generator. The chain reaction will destroy the entire vessel.”

Her voice and her smile were cold and calculating and Jack couldn’t help but wonder at their wisdom in trusting her. But it was either destroy the entire planet, which he was reluctant to do, or take their chances that Renata’s primary motive for helping them was good old-fashioned self-preservation.

Jack looked at Sam. “Will it do what she says?”

“I’m not familiar with this weapon,” Sam said slowly. “But if we can penetrate the Ha’tak’s shields—“

Jacob interrupted his daughter. “Then yes, Renata is correct, the resulting reaction will indeed destroy the ship.”

Their ship rocked again as another weapons blast hit it. “Then what are we waiting for?” Jack demanded. Aldwin didn’t say anything and Jacob finally nodded, which was enough for him. 

Crossing swiftly to where Renata sat, Jack cut her bonds. When she smiled benignly and held out her hand to him, he helped her up with a wry smile. “After you,” he said, unable to keep the mockery out of his voice. If she noticed, she obviously didn’t care, as she swept past them into the bridge.

Gesturing Teal’c aside, she sat down in the pilot’s chair. “Fly us within range of the Ha’tak,” she ordered Teal’c.

Jack nodded his assent and Teal’c inclined his head and took the co-pilot’s seat, adjusting their course. The Ha’tak continued to fire at them, only Teal’c’s piloting skills keeping them from taking any direct hits.

“Watch her,” Jack murmured to Carter; who along with everyone except Mary, hovered around her. 

An intense look of concentration filled Renata’s face as her fingers danced over the controls. “There,” she said only a few moments later, a note of triumph in her voice. The Ha’tak loomed in front of them and she looked over her shoulder at them. “The Ha’tak’s shields are down. I suggest you fire the weapon now.”

Stepping out of Aldwin’s way, Jack watched tensely between the Ha’tak hovering ominously off their bow and Aldwin, who was busy rearranging crystals in the center control console. There was a brief flash of light off their port bow and then a brighter flash on one of the lower levels of the Ha’tak.

“I would also suggest we leave before the ship explodes.” Renata slid out of the pilot’s seat, allowing Aldwin to take the controls. 

The first explosion on the Ha’tak filled the horizon with a brilliant burst of dazzling white light. Jack looked away, shielding his eyes and when he looked again, the blinding light was replaced with the almost equally dizzying view of stars rushing past them as they entered hyperspace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raanan could tell by the frown on Dagan’s face that all was not as it should be. Dagan was their best ship’s engineer and pilot, he knew the workings of the Ha’tak inside and out, and if Dagan was concerned…. The other man’s hands adjusted several controls, his frown deepening.

“What is it?” Raanan asked quietly.

“My lord,” Dagan looked over his shoulder to where Lord Sokar sat in the command chair, before once more turning back to his readouts. “Someone has accessed the main computer controls.”

“Then stop them!” Sokar commanded.

“I am trying, my Lord,” Dagan responded, a hint of desperation in his normally controlled voice. “But I am unable to. They are using codes and over-ride commands that countermand my own.”

“No!” Sokar roared, rising to his feet. “The Tok’ra! She has betrayed me!”

“My Lord!” Raanan suddenly cried, pointing out the front portal of the Ha’tak. The smaller Tel’tak hovered right in front of them. Dagan’s fingers flew over the controls, but he merely shook his head in despair. There was a small flash of light from the port bow of the vessel.

“Our shields are down!” Dagan cried.

Even all the way up on the pel’tak, Raanan felt the slight jar as the missile hit the Ha’tak. 

A look of panic filled Dagan’s face, his hands moving desperately across the controls. “The projectile has detonated in the engine room. The hyperdrive generators are going into overload!”

If the generators continued to overload, Raanan knew they would die. He had accepted long ago that he would die in battle for his god, that he had survived as many years as he had was a testament to his skill as a warrior. If this was hand-to-hand combat, he would have triumphed over his foe; now all he could do was face his death with the dignity that befit a warrior.

“NOOOOO!” Sokar’s horrible shout of fury filled the pel’tak, his eyes flashing and his pale face twisted with rage. 

His master’s cry was drowned out by the noise of numerous secondary explosions, the resulting concussions jarring the entire ship. As they stood helplessly on the pel’tak, the ceiling suddenly gave in, crushing Sokar beneath masses of debris. Dust and wreckage filled the chamber; Sokar lay unmoving, his eyes open and unseeing, blood trickling darkly from his mouth. Dagan lay gasping his last at his feet, a huge beam crushing the life out of him. There was another massive explosion and Raanan’s final thought as the pel’tak turned into so much vapor was tinged with a sad sense of wonder that evidently gods could die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel stood with Mary by the rings. “Are you sure you want to go back?” They had arrived at her planet; the Tel’tak hovered a safe distance from her village. They had all decided there was no point in alarming the villagers anymore than they would more than likely be once Mary showed back up in their midst.

She smiled, her face blossoming with a confidence that had been missing when they had first met. “Yes, my people must know what has happened to Sokar, so that we may no longer live in fear of the tributes.”

“The Canon may not like that,” Daniel felt compelled to point out.

“Do not worry for me, Daniel.” Mary stepped forward and he hugged her gently, feeling her lips brush against his cheek in a brief kiss. She smiled again when she stepped back into the center of the rings. “I will be fine.” 

Daniel nodded at Jacob, who activated the rings; Mary waved and then disappeared, transported back to her people. With Mary’s departure, that took care of the last of their extra passengers, what with Renata safely confined in locked storage bay. Both Jacob and Aldwin had assured them that the High Council would deal appropriately with her treachery once they returned to Vorash. Of course, Daniel wasn’t all that sure what ‘deal appropriately’ would mean to the Tok’ra, but they would have to trust Jacob on this one. 

“So, where to now?” Jack asked from where he lounged on the floor cargo bay, resting against the bulkhead. Sam sat beside him, wrapped in a blanket she had unearthed somewhere on the tel’tak, only tell-tale glimpses of her gown visible. Daniel wondered briefly of Aldwin had a change of clothes packed on board the ship. Even though Jacob was still wearing his elegant robes, Daniel was starting to feel distinctly out of place, still dressed in the elaborate lotar get-up. 

“To Vorash,” Jacob answered. “From there you can gate back to the SGC.”

“How long will the trip take, Dad?” 

“Well, this little detour cost us a few hours, so Aldwin estimates a minimum of eighteen hours now.”

Jack closed his eyes, letting his head rest back against the bulkhead. “Wake me when they get there.”

Sam smiled and Jacob shook his head. 

“I believe I will kel’no’reem.” Teal’c appeared in the doorway, apparently on a break from his piloting duties. 

“Good idea, Teal’c.” Jacob concurred. “I can’t speak for Aldwin, but I know I’m going to need a break before we reach Vorash.”

Teal’c nodded and walked to the far corner of the cargo bay, before sitting down and closing his eyes. Sam abruptly rose and disappeared through the small doorway that led to the limited crew facilities on the tel’tak. 

“I’ll be up with Aldwin, if you need anything,” Jacob told Daniel, and then he too disappeared into the bridge.

Daniel looked around the cargo bay, trying to decide on the best place to kill some time. He wasn’t sleepy, though he could feel fatigue pulling at him. So much had happened, and so much of it seemed like a dream, though he knew the reality was that he was no closer to saving Sha’re than he had been before they were captured by the Canon. Well, maybe that wasn’t true, he knew where she was now. He sighed heavily, for all the good the knowledge would do him.

Finally settling on a spot against the bulkhead halfway between Teal’c and Jack, he sat down and closed his eyes, only to open them when he felt the soft brush of something warm and woolly around him. Sam stood over him, a gentle smile on her face as she covered him with a blanket.

“Thanks,” he said.

She knelt down next to him, still wrapped in her blanket and clutching a second one to her chest. “We will find her again, Daniel. You just have to believe that.”

He mustered a smile for her. “That’s what I have to believe, Sam. Otherwise I don’t think—“

She pressed a finger to his lips, stopping what he been going to say. “No, don’t say it. We will find her.” 

When she lightly caressed his cheek, he caught her hand briefly in his and squeezed it. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Any time.” She flashed a brilliant smile at him and then moved back over to where Jack rested, draping the second blanket over him. Though Jack’s eyes were closed, a slight smile flickered over his face as Sam curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. 

The lighting in the cargo bay suddenly dimmed and Daniel really hoped that Jacob or Aldwin had lowered the lights and it wasn’t some malfunction from the weapons fire they’d taken. When no one seemed too alarmed, Daniel finally started to relax; the quiet hum of the engines was surprisingly soothing and he leaned his head back against the bulkhead and once more closed his eyes. He was safe, his team was with him and they’d soon be home. And one day…one day, he and Sha’re would be reunited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amaunet stood silhouetted against the vast windows that ran the length of the opulent chamber where Sokar kept the sarcophagus. She had seen the bright flash of the explosion in space and felt the mild tremors of the concussion wave. Such a disturbance could only mean one thing; and her suspicions had just been confirmed by Tyrell’s report of the destruction of Sokar’s Ha’tak—and everyone on it.

“What now, my Queen?” he asked, still kneeling at her side.

“Arise,” she commanded. “You will be my First Prime.”

A look of immense satisfaction filled the Jaffa’s face before he hid it. “You honor me, my Queen,” Tyrell said humbly as he bowed.

“Gather the remaining Jaffa and ensure their loyalty to me,” she instructed. “If there are any who will not pledge their fealty to me, kill them.” It would not be easy, she knew, to assume control of her husband’s troops. But the Jaffa were like sheep, used to following a leader and not questioning their gods. They would accept her soon enough—or die.

“Yes, my Queen.” 

Amaunet barely spared her new First Prime a second glance as he left the spacious chamber. Turning her back on the fire that still rained down from the sky, she ran her fingers caressingly along the top of the closed sarcophagus, the gentle vibration beneath her fingers telling her it was still at work. “Soon, my love, we will be together,” she murmured, “soon.”

THE END


End file.
